Gallery
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: When Qui-Gon's best friend disappears from the Jedi temple, the search for his whereabouts leads to more than Qui-Gon was prepared for.


Gallery

By B. L. Lindley-Anderson

Qui-Gon Jinn stood on the balcony greeting the new day. He wore only his sleep pants and stood with arms folded across his bare chest, but not because he was cold. The sun, which had just completely cleared the horizon, warmed him against the slightly cool air. A light breeze blew loose strands of hair across his face. He tried to ignore the tickle as he was settling himself into a light meditative trance.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply of the cool air. The contrast of cool and warm was an interesting sensation…and he let his mind linger on it…contemplate it. That was so much like life—cool and warm. So many things to learn from the world surrounding him, from the living Force.

In the middle of the metallic city-planet of Coruscant, this little terrace was Qui-Gon's link with the living Force. He had taken cuttings of plants from the temple garden, with permission of course, and coaxed them into the verdant productive foliage that was spread around the balcony.

His apprentice had lightly teased him a couple of times about engaging in such a trivial pursuit when there were so many other "more important" things he could be engaged in. However, young Obi-Wan still had some things to learn about the living Force. That's why he didn't quite appreciate the miniature garden.

To the Jedi master however, this small green space he had created was not only an escape from the world and its cares. It was a veritable link with the well of calm and serenity that could be had from the living Force. True, he could go to the temple garden and be treated to a much larger dose. Not to mention the additional joy of the fountains and small creatures that helped pollinate the garden. Also, the temple garden shut out the buzz and distractions of Coruscant. Still…to have this place that he could call his own…that his own hand had helped nurture. One would have to have the experience to appreciate it he realized.

There had been many pleasant hours spent here…and some not so pleasant. His hideaway…his place to contemplate…of course he'd had to face bad times which he brought here with him. But each of those had been learning experiences, so he counted them good as well…in their own way.

It was so easy to get lost in the meditation and the peace. Qui-Gon never was conscious of how much time passed when he was in such a state. But it always seemed to be too much and yet never enough. Just now he suspected it was probably too much and he brought himself to full awareness and reluctantly entered his apartment.

Glancing at the chrono on the wall, it was as he suspected. He would have to hurry or he would be late. A quick hot shower. Crisp clean tunic and pants. The Jedi visited the kitchenette to grab a snack to eat on his way to the training area. Qui-Gon supposed he had missed the door chime when Obi-Wan came from his adjacent quarters to walk with him to the dining hall for breakfast. Knowing where his master most likely was, the apprentice had probably given up trying to get his attention and had gone on to breakfast alone.

Qui-Gon hurriedly donned his boots and robe and exited. Just to be sure he stopped one door away and rang Obi-Wan's door chime. A moment's wait…no answer. The elder Jedi turned to make his way to the gymnasium.

When he arrived in the cavernous, echoing training room, Qui-Gon spotted his apprentice in the middle of a sparring match…a verbal sparring match…with Daven, Master Jareel's padawan. He and Obi-Wan had become good friends…mostly because their masters had been good friends since their padawan days. Therefore Obi-Wan and Daven had been thrown together early in their apprenticeships and a friendship was born.

The two were engaged in a light hearted argument about whom was the better swordsman.

"Daven, you just can't get around those big feet of yours. They always trip you up," Obi-Wan grinned.

"These big feet give me a solid foundation so I can't be pushed off balance so easily," Daven retorted and he gave a sudden shove to his friend.

Obi-Wan was caught completely off guard and couldn't recover. He tumbled to the floor laughing. Daven offered a hand, which the other apprentice gladly accepted…and pulled Daven forward, off his solid foundation. Obi-Wan brought his legs up and kept pulling, bringing the other padawan onto his upraised feet, flipping him over onto the mat.

Obi-Wan was trying to get to Daven before he could recover…and Daven was scrambling to get up before Obi-Wan could come down on top of him. He didn't quite make it and Obi-Wan landed on top of him, taking him back down. They were both grinning throughout the whole exercise.

Qui-Gon just shook his head and chuckled as he watched. A hard thump to his shoulder startled him.

"Not very mindful of what's going on around you, eh?" Jareel rumbled.

"Which delights you to no end," Qui-Gon retorted. Then he indicated the wrestling padawans. "See what your antics encourage?"

"My antics? Your hazing has no influence on them?"

"My hazing is strictly in self-defense. I don't initiate it."

"What! You obstinate wompa!" Jareel glanced for a split second at the padawans. Inspired, he pushed Qui-Gon backward onto a mat, coming down on top of him.

"Hey! You outweigh me quite a bit!" Qui-Gon was trying to decide the best way to slip out from under his larger friend.

"Ah! Excuses! Can you defend yourself or not?" The hulking blonde Jedi shifted his weight to get a different hold on his friend…and Qui-Gon took advantage of it. He brought his knee up to Jareel's chest and pushed with all his might, shoving him backward.

Immediately Qui-Gon got to his feet. He knew if he stayed on the mat, the bigger Jedi would have the advantage if he pinned him again. He spread his feet and waited for Jareel to get up.

Meanwhile, the two padawans had heard the disturbance. At once, their wrestling match ended. They had to see their masters in action. Then began the inevitable argument over who would triumph

Jareel was grinning ear to ear as he circled with his friend. He lunged, faking a grab for Qui-Gon. The smaller Jedi dodged, but Jareel recovered from his feign and trapped his friend. Easily he pulled him down again, this time face down. Qui-Gon knew that relying on his strength alone he was no match for the huge Jedi. He would have to use the Force…or dirty tricks. Jareel would be on guard for the Force…but not dirty tricks…and that sounded more entertaining anyway.

"Oh! Jareel, wait. Something's wrong."

At once the blonde Jedi released his friend and rolled him over. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

Qui-Gon braced himself and pushed upward with all his strength. The gullible Jedi went tumbling backward. Qui-Gon got up. Jareel lay there still looking stunned.

"Why you dirty space dog…" he rose slowly, ice blue eyes glimmering with humor…and a touch of vengeance.

Qui-Gon knew he was in for a no holds barred match. He hoped Jareel would not really hurt him now…because he wouldn't heed a cry of pain again, thinking it another trick.

The two combatants were totally oblivious to the audience they had collected. A split audience. Those who wanted to see which Jedi would prevail. And some masters who shook their heads and clucked their tongues…while inside they were pulling for one over the other.

Jareel launched himself at Qui-Gon again. This time the Jedi was more mindful of a feign and he easily sidestepped. The hulking Jedi hit the mat and his friend leaped on his back.

A sudden quiet fell over the large room. One the two Jedi were completely unaware of. The gathered crowd withdrew a little, pretending to leave…but staying close enough to see the outcome.

When it was obvious the sudden change of atmosphere had gone unnoticed, an impatient tap, tap, tapping sounded against the floor.

Somewhere inside Qui-Gon's consciousness the noise registered…he should know what that was. But if he took his mind off what he was doing, he knew Jareel would be waiting for his mistake.

Finally, Yoda had had enough. "Stop you will!"

Qui-Gon rolled off Jareel in surprise. Immediately he got to his feet. Jareel was close behind. The two Jedi looked down, realized that put them in the position of looking into the face they didn't want to see just now, so they looked back up at the wall. Now the huge gymnasium was completely silent.

The diminutive Jedi master looked over his shoulder at the lurking Jedi. He said not a word…but at his glance, the crowd broke up at once and each returned to their training or other activities.

Yoda looked back up at the errant masters. Qui-Gon's eyes were twinkling…which was a sure sign he wasn't penitent, just sorry he was caught. Jareel's face was unreadable. Yoda judged that he was thinking of how to get revenge on his friend. Finally, the little Jedi turned to eye the waiting padawans. Daven and Obi-Wan were smirking…until Yoda's half closed eyes looked upon them. At once they straightened and dropped the grins.

"Apprentices, go run laps you will."

"Yes Master Yoda," they echoed one another.

"Good thing it is that I come in occasionally. Disruptive you are. No place for humor is the training floor. Serious you must be in what you teach." He banged his gimmer stick against the floor. Studying the two Jedi he judged no change in their outer demeanor…and most likely not in their inner demeanor either. "Qui-Gon, what say you?"

"Nothing my Master."

"Hmm…. Justify your actions you do not. But explain you will."

"It was not meant to cause a disturbance Master Yoda. It is not different from sparring."

Yoda knew the kind of answer he would get…why he had bothered to ask he could not say. "Run laps you will as well…in silence. This…carrying on…will not continue after I have gone."

"If you leave Master Yoda who will keep an eye on us?" Qui-Gon replied in total seriousness.

Jareel shot him an amazed look.

Yoda stopped but did not look back. "Know I will," he replied and continued on his way.

"Obstinate wompa," Jareel muttered at his friend as the two turned toward the stairway to the track that circled the gymnasium on the upper level.

It had been a long morning. Yoda had not left the training facility…and he made sure the two masters and two apprentices had a hard workout before he allowed them to leave.

Four weary Jedi made their way to the shower room. Jareel was still grumbling about the level of their punishment being Qui-Gon's fault because of his insolence to Master Yoda.

Qui-Gon was too tired to argue. Soon he and Obi-Wan were cleaned up and on their way to lunch.

"I think I could eat a bantha after that Master," Obi-Wan said in a tired voice.

"Perhaps you should have one for breakfast tomorrow morning before we have to face those two again on the training floor," Qui-Gon quipped.

Their meal was a quiet one. Content to just eat and rest, little conversation passed between the pair. They lingered after finishing up. Still weary, neither was in a hurry to leave.

Their quiet relaxation was suddenly burst by a familiar voice, "Master Qui-Gon!" It was Daven. "Have you seen Master Jareel?"

"Not since we left the gymnasium. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know…yet. I mean…. I can't find him. I've looked everywhere. Well, I've looked in the obvious places."

Qui-Gon just grinned. "Is this his way of getting back at me?"

"I don't know. I just know I can't find him. I don't know if this is a prank or not."

"Where have you looked?"

"I checked the gym, our quarters, the library, the meditation rooms." Then looking around him, Daven said, "I didn't see him in here."

"OK. I'll play along for a bit. Then Obi-Wan and I have to get busy on his studies. Did you check the garden?" 

"Uh, no…but that's not a place he goes to a lot."

"Perhaps he should," Qui-Gon chuckled. "All right let's split up. I think I know where he could be…and I think he probably wants me to be the one to find him. I'll go check the places he uses when he really wants to be alone. Daven, you can't figure out where he is through your link?"

"No…it seems weak. I can sense his presence in the Force…and that's all."

"All right. He does want to play. Let's let him have his fun."

Qui-Gon left the dining hall. He went to the pinnacle of the main tower of the temple. There was a ledge just below that the blonde Jedi liked to perch on when he wanted to be away from everyone. Qui-Gon looked out the window and down. Jareel was not in his usual place…but he decided to check the entire ledge around the tower. He walked a circuit checking at several windows. The Jedi was convinced his friend wasn't there.

That was just as well. He couldn't understand the attraction of sitting on a ledge so far above the ground. Not that he was afraid of the height…it just seemed an unnecessary risk to him. But that was Jareel, always doing what seemed illogical to others. Qui-Gon often told him he just wanted to be obstinate.

Qui-Gon actually was surprised Jareel wasn't there. It would be like him to pick the spot he knew his friend liked the least. But the Jedi just chuckled and pressed the button for the lift.

Where to look next? The most dangerous, darkest, dankest far flung corners of the temple…where Jareel could escape everyone…including Daven. Those were his favorite places to be alone. But Qui-Gon didn't have the time to look in them all. So he tried to narrow it down to a couple of the most likely…then he would have to give it up.

_Padawan.  
_

_Yes Master._

_Where are you?_

_At the landing area._

_Do you know where Daven is?_

_Yes, we just met back up a couple minutes ago._

_We really need to get to your studies. Tell Daven that if he has not been able to find his master by now he really should report it to Master Yoda._ Obi-Wan could hear a chuckle in the thought. _That should bring Jareel out of hiding…or send him back into hiding once Yoda finishes with him._

Obi-Wan couldn't suppress his grin. _Yes Master._

"Master Qui-Gon said that if Master Jareel has been missing for this long you really should let Master Yoda know."

Daven looked very uncertain. He was uncertain about this whole thing. He knew Jareel had a streak of mischievousness to him. Was he really hiding from Qui-Gon as a prank? If so, then he knew that going to Yoda would mean more trouble for his master. But…what if this weren't a prank? What if something were really wrong?

Obi-Wan could read Daven's face. He knew he needed to obey his master…but he couldn't leave his friend right now either.

_Master?_

_Yes Obi-Wan?_

_Daven is upset. I know that telling Master Yoda is the right thing to do, but…_

_Would you like for me to go with you?_

_Thank you Master._

Yoda was not in conference with the other council members at the moment. He was in his private office. When he received the message that Master Qui-Gon would like to talk with him at his convenience, the Jedi leaned back and closed his eyes. The conflicting feelings that he felt alerted and confused him. He would make time.

"Qui-Gon, a concern you have?"

"Actually my Master, it's not a large concern." He was trying not to smile. Yoda said nothing but just studied the trio before him. So, Qui-Gon continued…a little uncertainly. He didn't know how Yoda would respond to Jareel's supposed prank. He cleared his throat. "Um…Daven can not locate Jareel. We have looked in many places around the temple…and he is not to be found."

"Not a concern you say this is?"

"Well…I thought that maybe…. Well, you know that Jareel does have an interesting sense of humor." No reaction. "He was quite upset with me this morning."

"Upset," Yoda repeated. "Why?"

"Well…he said that you gave us such a stiff punishment because of my insolence toward you."

"Hmm…."

"I, ah…thought that he was pouting and wanted me to come find him…so he could surprise me and get his revenge."

"Sounds like Jareel that does," Yoda replied humorlessly.

"That's why I thought it was not a big concern my Master."

"Upset you are Daven."

"Yes Master Yoda," he replied quietly.

"Feel you anything negative through your link."

"I can't feel anything through my link Master Yoda," Daven blurted out in frustration. "If he is hiding…he has shut me out."

"Go you and Obi-Wan may," Yoda said to Qui-Gon. "Handle this I will."

The Jedi started to respond but Yoda knew his concern before he voiced it. "Responsible Jareel is for his choices, not Daven."

"Yes Master Yoda." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed and left.

The afternoon's work had been fruitful. Much ground had Qui-Gon covered with his apprentice. And Obi-Wan had been a most attentive and cooperative student through the things they had discussed and researched. The Jedi master thought that his padawan deserved a break…it had been a hard day. So, the last thing they were going to work on was going to be low-key. Some Force control exercises. In the spirit of making it more of a break, Qui-Gon had brought out a wooden board.

It was a wonderful piece of workmanship. Beautifully grained woods of rich colors were inlaid on a foundation of wood so dark it was almost black. Next he opened a small chest and removed hand carved playing pieces, which he laid out in a pattern on the board.

"This is beautiful Master," Obi-Wan breathed. "What is it? Where did you get it?"

"During an extended mission on an obscure planet at the outer edge of the Outer Rim, I learned to play this game as a pass time during our enforced waits. I had almost forgotten I had this. Although I didn't think I would have much time to play after I left the planet, I still enjoyed the workmanship of their pieces so much that I bought one of the games anyway. It is lovely, isn't it?" he said in wonder as he ran a finger along the edge.

A quick explanation of the rules and the game was underway. The exercise came in only being allowed to move the playing pieces using the Force. That still didn't sound difficult to the apprentice…until he tried to make his first move. To his surprise, the piece did not move at all. He concentrated harder. The small piece of wood vibrated but did not move. It almost seemed fixed to the board.

Obi-Wan was somewhat embarrassed to fail at such a simple task. He stole a glance at his master and was surprised to see him trying to hide a smile behind his steepled fingers. Slowly understanding dawned on him. His master was using the Force to hold the piece in place. The apprentice tried not to let on that he had figured this out. But he reached deep inside himself to make the strongest contact he could with the Force.

Once more, he focused his attention on the chunk of wood. He could see movement. Vibration again as the two opposing energies battled at that point. Then slowly the piece moved upward. Obi-Wan would allow nothing to interfere with his concentration. That piece was going to move where he wanted it to…or he would exhaust himself trying. And it was quite a battle. So effortlessly, Qui-Gon sat staring over his fingers at the apprentice. His years of controlling and channeling the power of the Force obviously had the advantage over the struggling student who still had much to learn.

The piece began its so very slow horizontal movement. Perspiration began to bead on Obi-Wan's forehead, while Qui-Gon still seemed quite relaxed. For him this was not a test of strength. No, he was not interested in a power play. He was more interested in the level of control Obi-Wan had developed…it was a test of character also. How would the apprentice handle the outcome…whatever it may be? How much should he push him? Should he bring all his ability to bear and stop any more progress of the small wooden piece? Or should he allow the apprentice to win? It could be a test of character for him as well.

His decision made, the Jedi master intensified his concentration. The hunk of wood stopped all motion. A look of consternation came to Obi-Wan's face. His brow furrowed deeper as he re-focused. But the wood snippet did not budge. This was as exhausting as his morning workout had been. Finally, in exhaustion, the apprentice slumped back in the chair and the piece fell to the board.

"You did well, my padawan," Qui-Gon said in sincerity.

"But I didn't win," Obi-Wan replied.

"This was not about winning Obi-Wan. Remember I told you we were going to practice control of the Force. It may be true that you didn't achieve the objective you set for yourself, but you demonstrated good control. Your concentration didn't lapse…even when you noticed I was bemused by your struggle. You didn't let distractions interfere. And while you didn't go forward as much as you wanted…your piece didn't go backward. You did well Obi-Wan."

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan flushed with satisfaction.

Then Qui-Gon really gave his padawan a break. He allowed him to play the game with only occasional hindrances…and not to the extent that the initial one had been. So, it was an afternoon of a little fun…and some challenge.

Qui-Gon was walking along behind his padawan in the dining hall. He had told Obi-Wan to take his choice of tables and was following his lead. Suddenly the apprentice came to a halt and Qui-Gon almost dumped his food tray down Obi-Wan's back.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began the rebuke but stopped as he saw the padawan's face…and sensed the feeling that washed over him. The apprentice was staring. The Jedi followed it and saw Daven sitting alone at a table…playing with his food. At once Qui-Gon crossed to his table.

"Daven. Are you all right?"

"Master Qui-Gon," he started to stand, but the master put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What's wrong? Is it Jareel? Is he OK?"

"I don't know. We still can't find him."

The Jedi's forehead creased. "You can't?" Now he became concerned. He sat down. "Why didn't Yoda tell me?"

"I don't know. He sent me down here to eat and told me to come back a little later. But I think he feels certain that Master Jareel is not at the temple."

"Leaving without telling anyone? Even Jareel wouldn't do that. Something's wrong." Now he felt guilty for his lighthearted dismissal of Daven's earlier concern. "Daven, I'm sorry about…"

"I understand Master Qui-Gon. Master Jareel is quite a prankster. It is hard to know sometimes if he is serious…or just kidding." His voice was calm, but the dark eyes were filled with unease.

Qui-Gon put a hand on Daven's arm and gave it a squeeze. "Don't you worry about a thing." Then he stood, strode across the hall and out the door…Obi-Wan trailing as he called over his shoulder, "It'll be all right."

"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon bowed. "Why did you not inform me about Jareel?"

"Informed you I would have at the proper time."

"Pardon me Master. When would be the proper time?"

"When determine we that he is missing from the temple."

"Daven tells me that determination has already been made."

"Not yet. Still checking we are."

"Jareel would not go this far for a prank Master Yoda."

"Know this I do. Intense our search is to find him. Wrong something is. Unlike Jareel this is."

"What can I do to assist?"

"All is being done. However, concerned I am about Daven."

"I will check on him Master." Then in a more determined voice Qui-Gon insisted, "What more can I do?"

"All is being done. Go you may."

The pair returned to the dining hall. Daven had not moved, had not eaten a bite. Before he approached the table, Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan, "He needs to eat something. Will you get him a new plate—a hot one that hasn't been played with?"

"Yes Master."

Qui-Gon sat next to the dejected padawan. "I've talked with Master Yoda. The council is using all the appropriate resources. He also said he isn't completely certain Jareel isn't at the temple."

"If he is here, something's wrong with him. I can barely sense him."

"He will be found," Qui-Gon tried to instill confidence.

Obi-Wan walked up. He moved the tray Daven had been toying with and set a new one in its place.

Daven slid it aside, "I'm not hungry."

Qui-Gon replaced it. "I know you're not…but you need to eat anyway. I'm not your master…but I am a master. And I'm looking out for you until Jareel is found. You must eat. If not, I happen to know a healer who loves to stick needles in people. I think he takes too much pleasure in it. If you persist in denying yourself what you body needs, we'll be paying Mi'al a visit." He allowed his face to soften and smiled. "You've got to keep up your strength so when we find that joker master of yours, you can worry him to death for making you worry."

Daven saw the sincerity and concern in Qui-Gon's blue eyes. With no hunger, he picked up the fork and began to eat.

"Now, Obi-Wan…I think the same lecture applies to you."

Obi-Wan got up to get himself a tray…but knew he needed no lecture.

Qui-Gon felt a need to have another look at Jareel's room. It had already been checked over…but he had a feeling….

So, Daven opened the door for him. It looked normal…normal for Jareel that is. It was a little messy. That might have been a concern…maybe a sign of struggle…but not for the big blonde Jedi. That was just the way he was. Not as organized as Qui-Gon tended to be.

Daven stood near the door…seeming as if he'd rather be anywhere but here. Obi-Wan stayed near by…not knowing what to look for. Master Qui-Gon seemed to have an idea that he would find something…so the two padawans allowed him to look unhindered. Daven looked at the floor and Obi-Wan was looking at him, trying to decide how to be supportive right now.

Meanwhile Qui-Gon walked back and forth. "There doesn't seem to be anything…" his voice stopped in mid-sentence.

Obi-Wan and Daven looked up. Qui-Gon was gone.

Yoda had settled himself in for his evening meditations. The times of day he longed for the most were his morning and evening times to connect with the Force. For he could not be effective through the day, nor have peace at night if he didn't spend that time seeking his source and strength.

The small Jedi master had reached an intense trance and was drinking deeply of the Force when a banging rudely intruded on his serenity and brought him rushing back to the moment. He was angry…as angry as he would allow himself to become. Quickly he pushed that away and stood to hobble to the door.

The door opened to reveal two visibly upset padawans. At once, they both tried to talk in agitated tones…eyes wide and hands gesticulating actively.

Yoda tamped his gimmer stick against the floor several times. "Stop you will!" Immediately the two young men fell silent. "Calm yourselves you will before you next speak."

Obi-Wan was anxious to tell what happened…but he knew Yoda wouldn't allow it until he complied with the Jedi master's request. So he closed his eyes, took several deep breaths, and tried to drive away the anxiety he felt. The apprentice knew Yoda would be examining him.

After a couple of minutes the little Jedi spoke. "Still not calm you are…but speak you will. And speak only one of you will."

"Master Qui-Gon is gone! He just disappeared. We were standing there and he just disappeared."

Yoda looked between the two apprentices. The story sounded too incredible to be real…but what he felt from the padawans was real. "Disappeared you say? Where happened did this?"

"We were at Master Jareel's quarters. For some reason, Master Qui-Gon wanted to have a look. He knew they had already been checked, but he said he had a feeling about it. So, that's where we were. He was saying something and stopped in the middle of his sentence. I turned to see why…and he was gone!"

Obi-Wan had expected quick action, but Yoda continued to stand and stare at him.

"Master Yoda, shouldn't we do something?"

"Sure you are he is not in Jareel's room?"

"We looked everywhere. There's no sign of him."

The diminutive master brought his chubby grin finger to his mouth as he considered. "Now missing are two Jedi. Strange this is."

To say Qui-Gon was surprised would be to understand the case. He had been standing in Jareel's room…and now…he didn't know where he was. Looking around he saw four white walls. A room…but a very large one, almost as large as the training facility at the Jedi temple. There were beds equally and widely spaced through the room. He began to turn in place to get a complete view of the huge area. As he came around, he noticed the next bed over from the one he stood near was occupied. And it contained a familiar figure…Jareel!

The Jedi rushed toward his friend…but after a few steps he felt a great shock and was knocked backward to the floor. Apparently a containment field of some sort. The hit from the field was a stout one and the Jedi lay stunned. It took him a couple of minutes to recover. He pushed himself into a sitting position. Still a little disoriented and pained, he sat and took a few deep breaths.

Finally feeling better, Qui-Gon got to his feet. Now that he was more mindful of his surroundings, he was able to perceive where the field's boundaries were. It was well cloaked however, and he'd had to use the Force to help him be sure of it. Qui-Gon walked as close to the invisible wall as he dared and looked over to the adjacent bed. He was unable to tell if his friend was injured…or frankly, even alive. He wasn't even sure he could detect the movement of his chest to indicate he was breathing.

He unclipped the light saber from his belt and activated it. The wall was not solid substance, but some kind of electromagnetic field. The saber wouldn't cut it like metal. Perhaps it might cause some sort of disturbance or short in the field…or it could have the same effect as when the Jedi contacted it. There were few options for escape…or even to just check on Jareel. He paused and then made to drive the blade into the invisible wall. It did not penetrate…and the Jedi was thrown backward. The shock was not as great; his saber had absorbed most of the energy. He stood up and rubbed his stinging hands together. Qui-Gon retrieved his saber and clipped it to his belt.

Glancing at his friend, he noticed Jareel's weapon had been taken. They must know he had one…why had they let him keep it? Because they knew it would be ineffective against the field, he decided. He stepped close to the field.

"Jareel! Jareel, can you hear me!"

"It will do you no good Jedi."

Qui-Gon whirled around to see a very slim being, slightly shorter than him. The creature stood on the other side of the containment field. It had smooth slick tan skin that appeared wet. There was no hair on the creature. It had long thin limbs and a long ovoid head. The face was completely impassive with large onyx eyes, a small bump with air holes for a nose and thin protruding lips. In all his travels, Qui-Gon had never seen a creature quite like this one.

"Who are you? Why have you brought us here?"

"You may call me Tel-sha. That is all you need know about me. Your friend is unharmed…for the most part. He doesn't seem as controlled as you. The Jedi was combative and we did find it necessary to defend ourselves. That is why he is now unconscious. It was necessary to protect ourselves…you understand."

"No, I don't understand. Of course, he was combative. If you brought him here the same way you did me, I can see why he would be. I feel defensive myself right now. What have you done to him?"

"We have not harmed him. We have merely…put him to sleep, I believe you would say. He will sleep until we need him."

"Need him for what? You didn't tell me why you kidnapped us."

"No, I didn't. And it isn't necessary, for my purposes. You will be told only what is necessary for you to know. Your needs will be seen to." Tel-sha disappeared before his eyes.

The whole situation seemed surreal to the Jedi. He considered the creature's words to see if there was anything else he could glean beyond the surface of the conversation. Then he turned back to face the occupied bed.

_Asleep? Drugged? _The Jedi closed his eyes and reached out for the strength and comfort of the Force. He had to know if there was anyway he could communicate with Jareel, or if he could figure out what the creature had done to him. It was of no avail however. It was like trying to read a blank wall.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and studied the prone form. Even though he expected no answer, he felt compelled to call out again. "Jareel! Jareel! Talk to me!" No response. The Jedi settled himself on the bed and closed his eyes. This certainly seemed like the time for meditation.

Obi-Wan and Daven stood to the side of the Jedi council meeting chamber. Despite the hour, Yoda had assembled the body. The disappearance of two Jedi was plenty of reason to cause concern among the members. The apprentices had been questioned yet again about the events of the day and had been allowed to stay for the ensuing discussion. Both were glad. They didn't know if they could have waited calmly if they had been sent away…and it was a sure bet neither of them would have gotten any sleep had either of the returned to his quarters.

"Dealing with a power we are that we do not comprehend," Yoda declared.

"Yes," Mace Windu agreed as he rubbed his dark chin. "How can we contact whoever is responsible for this?" he wondered.

Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up, "Qui-Gon was taken while in Jareel's room. Jareel is missing. Perhaps the room is the target area of whoever is responsible."

"Investigate the room we will," Yoda declared.

Obi-Wan had been following the conversation closely until something familiar snagged his attention. He closed his eyes and stilled his mind…and he heard it. _Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, can you hear me?_

"Master!" he said aloud in his relief and surprise.

"Apprentice," Yoda began a rebuke but Obi-Wan cut him off.

"It's Master Qui-Gon!" At once he closed his eyes again and focused his attention. _Master. Are you all right? Where are you?_ But there was no response. The padawan concentrated harder…but there was nothing more he could sense. Still he would not give up but just tried harder.

After a couple of minutes, Yoda finally broke the silence. "What know you Obi-Wan?"

"Nothing more Master Yoda," he said in exasperation. "There was nothing else," he hung his head.

The Jedi master sensed the worry, frustration, and helplessness both apprentices felt. "Sleep you need. Rest."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied. "I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"Nor I," added Daven.

"Yet rest you will," Yoda responded. Against much objection and insistence to the contrary, the Jedi master had the apprentices escorted to their quarters and put into a Force assisted slumber. He understood their feelings, but knew the rest was needed.

In the meantime, Mace Windu assigned a detail to check out Jareel's quarters using any conceivable means…and they were encouraged to be "creative" in their thinking. Facing an unknown adversary, he knew they might have to push the boundaries of what they knew or were accustomed to.

Having done all they could do for the moment, Mace sent the council away to rest. He and Yoda lingered a moment.

"Will you be able to sleep Yoda?"

"My rest the Force is."

"Of course. Do you think we'll be able to locate Qui-Gon and Jareel?"

"Know I not. Tried to see I have. Clouded their future is."

How long Qui-Gon was in his meditative trance he had no way of knowing. Not only was he unaware of time in such a state, there was nothing about his surroundings that gave any indication of passage of time. There were no chronos anywhere. With no windows, he couldn't tell if it was day or night. Since there were no disturbances of any kind around him, he had not had to go very deep into his trance. So when the noise intruded, he at once opened his eyes.

Standing beyond the field was the creature. It was holding a tray. A long slim hand came up and pointed a control at the containment field. A small opening appeared near the floor and the creature set the tray inside Qui-Gon's "cell". Another press of the button and the opening faded.

The Jedi didn't move but just observed. The tan stick figure moved down what must have been a corridor and came to Jareel's cell. The control appeared once more. This time a much larger opening appeared and the creature entered. It produced a small silver cylinder that it pressed to Jareel's neck. Then it vacated the cell and closed the opening in the containment field.

"What did you do to him," Qui-Gon demanded but in a controlled tone.

"I did no harm to him. That was a nutrient supplement since he is not awake to eat." The voice was very different. This was not the same creature. Almost as if it had read Qui-Gon's thoughts, the creature said in a high tinny sounding voice, "I am Sha-mel. I will be your caretaker until you are transferred."

Those words grabbed the Jedi's attention. "Transferred? Where?"

"I can not answer your questions. It is forbidden for me to give any information. I will be punished for noncompliance." The creature turned and walked down the corridor and out a door whose outline seemed to disappear once it closed.

Qui-Gon continued to sit and stare lost in thought. Then he remembered the tray. He stood and walked over to it. The only furniture was the bed, so he brought it over to the bed and sat down. Lifting the cover he had to admit disappointment at what greeted his eyes. He was quite hungry and the thought of a meal had raised his hopes, which were quickly dashed by the plain brown cubes that filled the plate. However, if this would be the only food he would get….

He picked one up and squeezed it gently. It seemed somewhat spongy. He could imagine biting into it…dry and tasteless. A sniff revealed a surprisingly savory aroma. That enticed him to take a small experimental bite. The difference between what he expected and the actual taste was so great that he was almost shocked. It was wonderful! Relieved and grateful he began to down the cubes as quickly as he could chew them. A blue liquid in the accompanying glass looked odd because the color was so deep. He reminded himself how wrong he'd been about the food. So he closed his eyes to shut out the deep tint of the liquid and tried a sip. It was a wonderfully sweet fruity tasting drink.

Qui-Gon was quite satisfied and felt refreshed after the meal. He sat the tray back near the field boundary and then went to look over at Jareel. The big blonde Jedi had not moved at all as far as Qui-Gon could judge. He tried reaching out again…nothing.

Qui-Gon tried to quell the rising frustration…and concern that was rising in him. He closed his eyes tightly. _Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. _Master? Master is that you?_ He wasn't sure now if what he heard was real or a dream. He let his head fall back to the pillow…but only for a few seconds. His thoughts came back to the moment and he remembered the events of the previous night. Checking the time, he leaped from the bed. He was still groggy so he took a quick shower to help revive him.

The apprentice was still pulling on his tabard as he rushed out of the door of his quarters. As he waited for the lift, he wrapped the belt around his waist and on the way up he donned his robe and checked to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything in his rush.

His hurry was in vain however. As he stepped from the lift Obi-Wan saw Daven pacing outside the council chamber. "Hey, have you heard anything yet?"

"No. I was told to wait out here."

"How long have you been here?" 

"Not very long. An hour maybe. Yoda needs to know who around here doesn't do a good job of putting one under." The apprentice forced a smile. "Was your sleep as restless as mine?"

"I haven't thought about it. I guess so…I don't feel rested." Obi-Wan hesitated before he continued. "I'm not sure…but I think Master Qui-Gon may have been trying to link with me. But that's when I woke up so I don't know if it was real or a dream."

Daven studied Obi-Wan's face and tried to keep a reign on his feelings…and mouth. "At least you've had contact with your master."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" 

"It's OK," the padawan interrupted. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm just worried…and tired."

Obi-Wan patted his friend on the shoulder. "I know. I'm worried about them too. We should be helping each other right now…just like our masters would help each other."

Daven looked up. "You're right. The least we can do is honor them with our obedience and adherence to their teachings. I suppose that includes getting rid of our worry."

"Yeah…besides if we don't, when we are admitted to the council chamber, Master Yoda will require us to then," Obi-Wan said with a wry grin.

When the two padawans were summoned to the council chamber, they entered with an air of peace. True they were struggling to maintain it, but at least they were trying their best…and that's all their masters ever required of them…to do their best.

This attitude brought a slight smile to Yoda's face when he sensed it. _Good…good._

"We thought you should know what has been discovered," Master Windu began. "An energy transmission has been detected in Jareel's quarters. It seems to be confined to a small area of the living room. Luckily, the techs found it before any of them stepped into it. We still do not understand the nature of this…but under the circumstances I think we have to assume that this has something to do with the disappearance of Qui-Gon and Jareel.

"All non-essential personnel are barred from entering the room," Windu said with a knowing glare. "Because we do not understand it…and it seems to be a one way passage at this point, we do not think it would be wise for anyone to try to follow. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Master Windu," the two padawans echoed.

He stared at them intently for several seconds to drive home his warning. "Our next step…which is in progress right now, is to see if we can determine where this energy transmission is originating. Then we would know where to look for the two masters." Windu looked down at his hands for a moment. "I know that you would like to help…and we appreciate your motivation. However, this is something we don't totally understand yet. I don't intend to belittle your abilities or accomplishments…but we need experienced hands working something so…new to us."

"What you mean is you want us apprentices to stay out of the way," Daven said. Obi-Wan was shocked at his friend's boldness…but the words had been said impassively, not in anger.

"What I mean, Daven," Windu said a little sharply, "is that we want you to understand your ability and your position…and to maintain that position unless you are told differently. That is neither more nor less than we expect of you in any circumstance. The only reason I emphasize it now is because of the unique nature of this." He paused. "You are assigned to Master Tilor who will work with you until such time as Masters Qui-Gon and Jareel are able to return to training with you."

Obi-Wan and Daven stared at each other, trying to keep their shock in check. "Master Windu," Obi-Wan began, "I thought that we would be assisting…"

"You will not be assisting. I thought I just explained that to you. Master Tilor has not yet taken another padawan, so she is free to work with you both right now. It is unusual for a master to work with more than one apprentice. However, this is expected to be short term and a training link will not be formed. She will not be furthering your skills, but just making sure you are keeping up on your training. More of an interim director than a master. I believe she is outside?" he said with a glance at Yoda.

"Outside she is. Go with her you will. Keep you informed we will of the investigation."

Neither apprentice moved. They were still stunned over this development. Assigned to an interim master instead of helping find their masters? They couldn't believe it.

"You are dismissed," Windu said crisply. Then he raised his hand as Obi-Wan started to reply. "Now."

"Yes Master Windu." The two padawans bowed and turned to leave.

Outside a pale green humanoid awaited them. "Obi-Wan, Daven, I am Master Tilor." They both bowed to her. "I know we are meeting under trying circumstances, however, I think this can work if we are all committed to it." She looked at each padawan.

"Yes Master Tilor," they echoed each other…unconvincingly.

The following morning Obi-Wan and Daven were commiserating over breakfast.

"It's not that she's not a good instructor," Daven began. "But…"

"I know…she's not Master Jareel," Obi-Wan completed the thought. "She's not Master Qui-Gon either."

"What are we going to do? I can't stand not knowing what's going on. Hey, you think one of us could get hurt during practice and she'd have to tend to the one while the other…" his voice trailed off at the severe look Obi-Wan was giving him. "I wasn't really serious you know. Just trying to cheer myself up."

"I didn't really think you were that foolish, but…wait. Here she comes."

Immediately they clamped down their shields so none of their ill thoughts would be sensed and the pair straightened up and tried to focus themselves.

"Good morning gentlemen. Seems you're almost through with breakfast. Do you mind if I sit while you finish?"

"We don't mind Master Tilor," Obi-Wan replied. "But we were about to leave anyway." He stood and picked up his tray. Daven hopped up without comment and followed.

"A report you have for us?"

"Yes Master Yoda," the tech replied. "We have been able to determine a sector from which the energy beam originates. It's too difficult to narrow it down anymore than that from this distance. However, a ship in that sector could probably begin to pinpoint the source as it closed in."

"How far away?" Mace Windu asked.

"About sixty standard hours travel to reach the near edge of the sector."

"Can you fit the proper sensing equipment into a small transport?"

"Yes sir. That won't be a problem. The sensors that are already in most of our transports will just need to be adjusted for the specific energy radiation spectrum that we are looking for."

"You require how much time?" Yoda inquired.

"It should only take a couple of hours."

"Do it you will!" he declared. The technician left. Yoda turned to Mace. "Know we not if this transmission will continue until we find it."

"I've been thinking about that Yoda," Windu rubbed his hands together.

"Thinking you are the same as I."

"Yes, we may have to entice whoever is doing this to continue."

The worst part of this had to be the feeling of helplessness Qui-Gon had decided early on. As more time passed he concluded that the second worse part was having no concept of time. Spending time in meditation was requisite to face this; there was no question. He lost himself in the Force during those times, wrapping himself in it, allowing it to flow around him and through him. There was no awareness of time then.

When he slept, he never knew how long his rest period was. He just slept until he woke. This interrupted his perception of time as well. No indication of day or night. He could have been here weeks for all he knew.

The only thing that gave him any reference was the attendant, Sha-mel. The same creature always brought meals. But he wasn't always awake or aware enough to notice the arrival of the lean tan being, so that wasn't a constant reference either. Each time Sha-mel brought food for the Jedi, the being would also enter Jareel's cell for another injection. Nutrient supplements the creature had said before. But Qui-Gon suspected there was more to it than that. A sedative must also be included. What else was keeping his friend insensate? Also, the Jedi was wondering if somehow Jareel might have been put into a state similar to hibernation. What about his normal bodily functions? And the only movement he had seen from his friend was breathing. None of the normal turning that would accompany natural sleep.

Qui-Gon questioned Sha-mel each time the creature came, but he got the same tinny explanation that he would only be told what he needed to know and it was forbidden to say more.

Still, even with his lack of reference or explanation, the Jedi sensed that something was different this day. He awoke with a feeling of expectation…a feeling that had increased during his meditation. He had sought guidance while in close contact with the Force, but nothing was made clear to him. Then he'd had to spend time dealing with the frustration that had come over him.

Now that he had come from his meditative trance and was fully aware, he was…almost impatient. Something was going to happen and he had to be ready for whatever it was. The Jedi chided himself for pacing and stopped in the middle of his area to deep breath, and bring his feelings to heel. But no sooner had he closed his eyes and taken only a couple of breaths then he heard a sound…a different sound. It was not Sha-mel. Where was Sha-mel his rumbling stomach reminded him. Funny, he hadn't remembered feeling hungry since his first day here. The meals seemed to come regularly enough to keep him from having such feelings. That realization increased his expectation that something was different.

Then the noise regained his attention. It was louder this time. A groan. Qui-Gon whirled around. Jareel was moving! He rushed to the field boundary. "Jareel! Jareel, can you hear me?"

The big Jedi rolled onto his side. For the first time since he'd been in this place, he got a look at Jareel's face. It was bruised and swollen. He was surprised and concerned. "Jareel, come on. Jareel open your eyes. Talk to me."

Another groan and slowly the ice blue eyes opened partially. "Qui-Gon," he muttered. "They got you too? I'm sorry my friend."

"Are you all right? What did they do to you?"

"Arg! I don't know what they've done to me. I can hardly move." The hulking Jedi was struggling to right himself, with little success. He fell back to the bed.

"Just take it easy and rest Jareel. You're probably going to need your strength. What happened to your face?"

"Space pirates! They did this. Wouldn't you resist if they were trying to lock you up? How long was I out?"

Qui-Gon took a deep breath…it was a long story. As he began it, Jareel settled down to listen.

"And you have no idea how long we've been here?"

"No. My best guess is…several days, but I'm not really sure about that. It could be weeks instead of days."

"And I've been out all that time?"

"Since I've been here."

He rubbed at his sore face. "If it's been that much time, how come this hasn't healed?"

"I suspect that you were not in a natural sleep. Whatever state you were in may have affected your body's ability to heal itself."

Jareel tried again to get up. He struggled to a sitting position as Qui-Gon watched with concern.

"Are you all right?"

"I suppose I am. I ache all over." He brought a big hand up to his neck. "Especially here."

"That's where you've been getting the injections."

"Injections. They beat me then they drug me. You seemed to have faired well."

"When I arrived, I appeared here in the cell. They didn't bring me in and lock me up."

"Ha! I must have taught them a lesson." Jareel slowly stood. His knees were weak and shaky.

"Perhaps you should just take it easy. After all you're still getting over…whatever they were putting into your system."

"I'm fine…just a little weak."

"Stay back. This containment field is potent. You don't need that on top of what's already bothering you."

"Field?"

"Yes. If you concentrate you will be able to see it. It's practically invisible to the naked eye. Believe me, if you are weak, you don't want to be hit by that."

"The voice of experience, sounds like." Jareel turned back to the bed. "I think I will lie down."

Qui-Gon smiled grimly. Jareel was stubborn. He could be persuaded…but it usually took a bantha to do it. The big Jedi must be feeling bad to choose to lie down.

"Do you know what they want us for?" Jareel mumbled. 

"No, I was hoping you knew."

The wall revealed the outline of a door and Sha-mel came through carrying two trays. The creature delivered Qui-Gon's first. The same as always. The control operated to open a small breech in the field. The tray placed inside. The breech closing up with the operation of the small control box. Qui-Gon didn't move from his place as he watched the creature perform the ritual.

Jareel, however, had pulled himself into a sitting position and watched with much interest. While Sha-mel was closing the field, he tried to walk over near where Qui-Gon stood. The thin tan creature then came to Jareel's cell to deliver his meal. When the long limbs reached in to set the tray down, Jareel launched himself.

"No!" Qui-Gon yelled. Then as he feared, Sha-mel withdrew and Jareel contacted the containment field wall which threw him backward. He lay there moaning.

Qui-Gon walked along the field and knelt down near the fallen Jedi. "Jareel, are you all right?"

"Ahh…I guess…I don't know."

Sha-mel still stood there, looking distressed. "This will have to be reported," the tinny voice was even higher pitched than usual.

Qui-Gon stood and walked over to the creature. "What will be done to him Sha-mel?"

"I don't know but Tel-sha will not be happy. This is serious. It could impact our business."

The first clue he'd been able to get. A business. "How will it impact business?" he tried to keep his tone conversational, but Sha-mel suddenly realized the mistake. The big black eyes grew even wider. "I don't know what you are talking about. I have to return to my duties." The wiry being quickly left through the now invisible door.

Qui-Gon went back to check on Jareel. "How are you doing?"

"All right…I suppose…for an obstinate wompa."

Qui-Gon allowed a grin. If Jareel had his sense of humor back…he must be feeling better. That was definitely a good sign. "Can you get up?"

"Yes." He rose to a sitting position. "What's this swill?" Jareel indicated the tray.

"Actually it's quite good. Don't let the appearance fool you. None of it looks very appetizing, but it tastes good…especially if that's all you have to eat."

Jareel didn't consider that last bit a resounding recommendation. However, he was hungry…and this was all the food there was to eat. Still a little stunned…and not fully recovered from his extended sleep the big Jedi didn't even try to stand just yet. He scooted over to the tray and removed the lid.

"Aye…you're right about one thing. It doesn't look very appetizing." He cautiously lifted a piece of the odd looking food and gave it a sniff. A look of surprise came to his face. He tossed the chunk into his mouth and began to chew. "Ha! You're right. It is good!" He dug into the food with abandon.

Qui-Gon smiled. Yes…Jareel may be stunned, but he was going to be all right. He was returning to his usual boisterous self. Then he turned to his own meal.

"So what have you learned about this place and these…creatures?" Jareel asked.

"Very little. Tel-sha greeted me. Since then the only one I've had contact with is Sha-mel who talks very little, and seems impervious to mind power—or it may be the field that is blocking it, I'm not sure which."

"They must want something of us. Hmm…I wonder if we are random captures or if they were looking for Jedi?"

"Good question. Unfortunately I have no answers."

"You say that you were brought here when you entered my quarters?"

"Yes."

"So…they have a trap in my quarters." A look of horror crossed Jareel's face. "Daven!"

"Daven was there in your room with me when this happened…when we were looking for you. Obi-Wan was there as well. I don't doubt that they reported what happened. Someone is probably looking for us right now.

"Obi-Wan, Daven," Mace Windu began. We wanted to bring you up to date on what's going on. You've already been told about the energy transmission that was detected in Jareel's quarters. We have found a sector of the galaxy from which it originates and we will be sending a ship there. As long as the transmission continues we have something that we can track on."

"But what if it doesn't continue?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda and Windu exchanged a glance. "We are taking measures to try to increase the likelihood of it continuing."

A very cryptic answer. The apprentice realized that meant that he wasn't being told everything. "May I ask what those measures are?"

Windu sighed deeply. "Don't concern yourself with the details Obi-Wan. We are taking care of it. We will find Master Qui-Gon and Master Jareel. You may go. May the Force be with you."

The two apprentices bowed and walked mutely out of the chamber council. After the door closed behind them, they came to a halt.

"Why won't they tell us anything?" Daven wondered.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied as he tugged at his lip. "The news is not entirely good. If it were they wouldn't be so reluctant to tell us."

"Hmph…maybe they just don't want us in the way," Daven said sarcastically.

Obi-Wan toyed with his braid while he thought. "Well…if they won't tell us what's going on, I guess we'll have to find out the hard way."

Daven looked suspiciously at his friend. "What have you got in mind? Besides, we need to get back to Master Tilor."

"Daven, you go back to Master Tilor. Stall her. I don't know what you can tell her…but think of something that will give me a little time. I'll go by my quarters on the way so you can truthfully tell her that's where I went."

"On your way to where?"

"If you don't know, you don't have to worry about what to tell Master Tilor!" Obi-Wan slapped his friend on the back and ran to the lift.

Obi-Wan did indeed go by his quarters…because he had to in order to get to Master Jareel's rooms. He crept to a corner and peeked around. Just now, there was no one in the hallway…which wasn't surprising for this time of day. The Jedi who were at the temple were involved in their daily activities, masters training, padawans learning, administrators managing.

Obi-Wan turned and tried to appear casual as he walked down the hallway. As he neared the room in question he slowed and glanced around. Still quiet. But he didn't know if anyone would be working in the Jedi's quarters or not. He began thinking what he would say if he walked in on anyone.

He needn't have worried however; the techs had not been in the quarters in about a day or so. But that also meant the room was locked up. Obi-Wan stood at the door and thought about what he was planning. He could easily use the Force to open the door…but that meant he was breaking the code of honor.

There could be many misuses of the Force. So, a Jedi must have a strong sense of respect for that power and for the rights of others. Deliberately breaking and entering another Jedi's room, violating his property and privacy was a serious breech of the honor system. There was an exception…an emergency.

Obi-Wan tried to justify to himself that this was indeed an emergency. Two lives could be in jeopardy. If he could do something to rescue his master and Jareel, wasn't that a valid reason?

_Obi-Wan you could stand here and debate this all day long. You haven't much time. Make a decision. Go in or go back. Decide._

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Checking his feelings he still felt conflict…but a sense of urgency made his decision for him. He lay his hand on the keypad and focused himself. A couple of seconds later the door slid open. Quickly the apprentice entered and stepped to the side until the door closed.

He glanced around the room. In the living area, near a window a box had been inscribed on the floor. As Obi-Wan recalled this was about where Qui-Gon was standing last time he saw him. No doubt what the marking on the floor indicated. The apprentice approached it slowly.

If he stepped into that he would go to the same place Master Qui-Gon had gone…he assumed. Then whoever set this up would have another prisoner…or Qui-Gon and Jareel would have another hand to help them. The two masters had been taken unwittingly, unaware. Obi-Wan would expect to be taken and could be ready to defend himself if need be. Jareel or Qui-Gon could be injured; they may need another Jedi to help…if not in defense, then in healing. There were many reasons the apprentice could think of to enter the energy field. There were also many not to.

And there was the biggest reason to do it. Master Windu's words echoed in his head. _As long as the transmission continues we have something that we can track on._ If whoever was behind this caught no one else in their trap; they may shut it down. Then the one thing that could lead the council to Qui-Gon and Jareel would be gone.

That was the best justification the padawan needed. He took a deep breath and stepped into the square marking on the floor. He could feel the energy radiating as he entered the beam…and then he felt lightheaded.

Qui-Gon and Jareel were passing the time meditating and talking over their surroundings. Their ideas on possible escape they kept to themselves since they had no idea if they were being monitored or not. There seemed to be little they could do…contained the way they were. Qui-Gon still felt as if something different were about to take place. He hoped that would provide them with an opportunity to escape. Of course, it could go the other way…they could end up in worse circumstances.

Just as Qui-Gon began a new thought he heard a sound like an electronic hum that was increasing in volume. He glanced around to see where the sound originated. It stopped to be replaced by a more familiar sound.

"Master!"

The Jedi whirled around to see Obi-Wan in the cell across the corridor from his. "Obi-Wan! Are you all right? How did you get here? Stop! There's some sort of field dividing the area into cells. It's quite potent."

"Aye!" Jareel piped up.

"Are you two all right?"

"We're fine Obi-Wan. What are you doing here?"

"I got here the same way you did…in Master Jareel's room."

"Did you report that…trap in his quarters to the council," Qui-Gon suddenly became concerned.

"Yes Master."

"And they aren't guarding against others being taken?"

"Well…yes, they are. The have closed up Master Jareel's quarters."

The Jedi master folded his arms across his chest. "Then how did you get in there? 

When the apprentice hesitated to answer, Qui-Gon gave him a severe look. "Did you enter Jareel's room without permission?"

"Yes Master. But it was an emergency." Before the apprentice could finish his justification, the door opened and Sha-mel entered.

"How wonderful," the creature clasped its long hands together. "A new Jedi. And here we thought there would be no more. Just in time also."

"In time for what?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It's now time for you to be transferred," Sha-mel replied. "You," the being turned toward Jareel, "will be transferred after you are asleep."

"I'm not planning on going to sleep," Jareel smiled pleasantly.

"It has already been arranged." The spindly light brown creature replied and turned to go.

"Master, what's going on?"

"We don't know Obi-Wan. We know very little about this place, these creatures or what they intend to do with us."

"That one said something about their business," Jareel mumbled.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "We apparently are supposed to be used in their business someway…but we know nothing more."

"Are they slavers?"

"I don't know Padawan. You should have stayed where you were. You've just given them another prisoner."

"But…" Obi-Wan looked around. "Can they hear us?"

"We don't know."_ Is there something you need to tell me?_

_Master, the council is sending a ship to search for you. They are basing their search area on the energy emanation in Master Jareel's room. They can only search while that is active. It has been so long since anyone was taken, I was afraid these creatures would shut down their trap if they didn't make another capture._

_I see. That is a concern. Did the council agree with your decision to come here?_

Obi-Wan looked at the floor.

_Obi-Wan._

_Yes Master._

_Did the council agree with your decision to come here?_

_They don't know I'm here._

Complete silence. Obi-Wan didn't want to meet Qui-Gon's eyes…but he wanted to know his reaction. He stole a quick glance. His face was impassive.

_That was not only disobedient, it will cause then to have to launch a search for you as well._

_Well…maybe not._

His master didn't respond.

_Daven knows that I was up to something._

_Up to something?_

_I didn't tell him exactly what I was going to do. I didn't want him to get in trouble as well._

_I'm glad you thought of that._

_When I turn up missing, I think Daven will figure it out._

Obi-Wan…when we get back…I'm sorry Master…but…

He was interrupted by the return of Sha-mel along with two other of the long brown creatures.

"This is a younger one," Sha-mel was saying. I think he might be easier to move first."

"Daven, know you do where Obi-Wan is."

"In honesty Master Yoda I do not. I've told you all that I know. He told me he was going by his quarters. I even asked him what he was up to and he didn't tell me anything."

Master Tilor stood nearby, her arms folded across her chest. "You two have acted in a manner unbecoming Jedi apprentices since the day I met you."

Daven said nothing.

"Answer her you will," declared Yoda. "True this is?"

"Our behavior has not been the best I admit it…but how can you expect us to go on as if nothing has happened Master Yoda?" Daven carefully controlled his tone. He was in enough trouble. Insolence would not help. Quietly he said, "Can you blame us for being concerned?"

Yoda was about to answer when an aide hurried in, "Pardon my Master." The Jedi could feel his unease.

"Speak."

"Someone has been into Master Jareel's room. It was found unlocked. We don't know who it was…or if…" his voice trailed off.

Yoda's big sleepy eyes connected with Daven. "Obi-Wan it was. True this is?"

"I don't know Master Yoda…but I think so."

One of the creatures stepped forward, extracted a control from a pocket, and deactivated the containment field along the front of Obi-Wan's cell. The apprentice didn't move but just watched the creatures, their movements, waiting…

_Obi-Wan, don't._

But it was too late. As the two assistants had lined up in front of him, Obi-Wan launched himself forward knocking them both down. As he struggled with one, but tried to use his feet to keep the other one down, Sha-mel brought out a small rectangular box which the creature pointed at Obi-Wan. There was no visible emanation from the object, but the apprentice cried out and fell over.

Sha-mel leaned down to retrieve the apprentice's light saber. Then the creature said in a cool tone, "Take him." The two beings lifted Obi-Wan effortlessly and carried him from the large white area. Qui-Gon watched in helplessness and concern.

Jareel walked as close as he could. "If we're important to their business, I'm sure they wouldn't hurt him too badly."

The Jedi turned and studied the stone face of his friend. "Thank you Jareel. I hope you're right. Just remember this when they come for you."

Several minutes later Sha-mel and the helpers returned. "I hope you are not so foolish," Sha-mel told Qui-Gon as the being stopped before his cell.

_I can only help us if I am awake and alert._ "I will not try anything. I will cooperate."

"I hope so." The creature brought up a lanky hand that contained the weapon used on Obi-Wan. Then one of the assistants deactivated the containment field.

"You know where the door is. Go."

Qui-Gon moved slowly with his hands raised up enough so they were in plain sight. As he exited the cell area, Sha-mel said, "Stop." The creature took his light saber and then pointed down the corridor. He walked toward the wall and automatically a door appeared and opened. The Jedi continued, assuming he should unless otherwise directed. He entered a dark corridor. There were no windows or doors and only a few widely spaced lights. He couldn't see how long it was.

Qui-Gon continued walking. The only sound in the corridor was the footfalls of the creatures and the tapping of the Jedi's boots. It was a regular rhythm that echoed slightly in the featureless hallway. He reached out to see what he could sense. Nothing. The creatures were impenetrable. The walls seem to keep his ability contained within them. All he could feel was the cool dark corridor.

After a couple of minutes of walking, there was a light at the end of the corridor with a door underneath. As Qui-Gon approached, the door opened of its own accord and he passed through into another hallway. This new corridor was perpendicular to the one they had just exited. And it was white…as white as the large room where he had spent his previous days. Along the length of the hallway were widely spaced doors.

Qui-Gon was studying the new environment when Sha-mel jabbed his arm. "Left." He turned and walked. The doors were featureless…no numbers, no identification of any type, no visible locks.

"Stop."

Qui-Gon complied. One of the lanky beings pressed a spot on the wall and a door slid open. "Inside."

The Jedi turned and entered a large white room. But the only thing he noticed about it was that in the center of the floor lay his apprentice. He rushed forward and knelt down. "Obi-Wan."

There was no response. He was breathing regularly and there were no immediate signs of injury. Qui-Gon laid his hand on the boy's forehead and sent a touch through the Force. No reaction. He repeated it twice more. Then Obi-Wan's eye's fluttered open.

"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked in concern.

"I guess so," Obi-Wan seemed a little disoriented. He started to sit up, "Ooh…"

"Lie back. I don't know what that was that they used on you. Are you in pain?"

"No. I just feel…lightheaded and sort of weak."

"Just lie still a bit." Qui-Gon laid his hands on his apprentice to send his strength. A quick glance around the room revealed a completely featureless enclosure. He turned his attention back to Obi-Wan. "Feeling better?"

"Beginning to."

Qui-Gon gave him a reassuring pat. He wondered what was going to happen next. Was it better to be out of those cages and together? He wasn't sure yet. All those other doors…were there other beings there, captured like the Jedi had been? Perhaps these creatures were slavers. If that were so, then even if the council sent a ship to look for them, they may not be here when it arrived. He fought back the despair that was trying to rear its ugly head.

He felt a hand on his. Obi-Wan sensed what he was feeling. The Jedi master berated himself. He should be focusing himself for the sake of his padawan, not allowing these negative feelings to take the strength that Obi-Wan needed just now.

Then the door opened and Sha-mel's assistants carried in the big blonde Jedi as easily as if he were a pillow. The two brought him near to Obi-Wan who was still lying in the middle of the room. Gently they laid him on the floor and turned to go.

"How do you feel now?" Qui-Gon asked the apprentice.

"Much better Master. You need to see to Master Jareel."

Qui-Gon smiled. Then he turned to his friend.

It took longer to revive the big man. Qui-Gon wasn't sure if it was because they had probably given him a larger jolt due to his size…or it they had used another means to put Jareel out. After all Sha-mel had said earlier that Jareel would be taken after he was asleep.

Several minutes later, however, Jareel was sitting up and grumbling about those "space pirates". Obi-Wan was trying to hide a smile. Qui-Gon caught it though and gave him a quick wink. Yes, Jareel was feeling better.

"Heard from the ship have you?" Yoda asked Mace Windu.

"Yes, we have. They reached the sector that was indicated by the energy radiation. Now they are searching."

"Hope I do they find them before the beam is turned off. Another person we dare not sacrifice without knowing the welfare of the three."

The three Jedi were seated on the floor but had moved to the wall for back support. The quiet had grown heavy in the room as each drifted with his thoughts. The area around them almost glowed with the energy that flowed to them through the Force as they had come to settle themselves in it and commune with it. The dire atmosphere of earlier was quickly chased away by the peace and serenity that flowed and grew.

A noise cracked the still air. A panel at the bottom of the door opened and three meal trays slid into the room. Without a word, the Jedi moved to the door and reseated themselves.

Obi-Wan eagerly lifted the lid…and stopped. A grimace crossed his face at the drab chunks on the plate. Qui-Gon grinned. "It's not as bad as it looks Obi-Wan. It's rather good."

"Yes," Jareel agreed. "Especially if it's the only food you have." He glanced at his friend and began eating heartily.

Obi-Wan looked again at the plate and then back to the two masters who were apparently enjoying this…food. Gingerly he lifted one of the chunks and carefully studied it. Then shrugging in resignation he popped it into his mouth and began to chew. "You weren't kidding," he said in surprise. "It is good."

The two masters just chuckled. They ate in silence. The meal was over quickly. They lounged on the floor, relaxing and making small talk. A sound drew their attention. On three of the walls small panels opened and sleep benches slid out. While the Jedi were still watching this new development in surprise, the opening at the bottom of the door popped up and Sha-mel said, "The trays please."

Qui-Gon slid his tray to the door and reached for the other two. The panel didn't shut after that though. Sha-mel passed some blankets and pillows through the opening and then it closed.

"We are being sent to bed," Qui-Gon observed. "Since everything seems to be predetermined for us, I suggest we get our beds ready before the lights go off."

And just as the Jedi had predicted, within minutes the lights went out. They chatted a little, with Qui-Gon trying to keep the conversation light. Shortly he slipped into a meditative trance. Sensing the change in the atmosphere because of the increase in the intensity of the Force, Jareel and Obi-Wan allowed themselves to be drawn into this communion as well. They found the strength, the peace, the calm they needed to continue to handle this situation. And soon all three were sound asleep.

"We have received word from the search ship," Mace Windu began. "The news is not good. The energy radiation has ceased."

"Bad news this is," Yoda replied. "Found out what did they?"

"They still have an area pinpointed that they are heading to…but there are several systems there. It could take a long time to check every planet if we have to resort to a planet by planet search."

Yoda rubbed his chin, "Hmm…."

He was walking along a stream, tossing stones in and enjoying the solitude. _Ah, how long since I've had time for something like this?_ The tall Jedi stopped to watch the water crash against rocks, bubbling and gurgling then rushing away. Qui-Gon wondered where Jareel and Obi-Wan had gotten to. Most likely Jareel was leading his apprentice into mischief. He chuckled and decided he probably should go look for them. As he turned away from the stream he heard a chiming noise. _Where's that coming from?_ He looked around. Then so very slowly he came to a state of wakefulness.

He'd been dreaming. But the chime was not part of the dream. No, the chime was here in the room. Qui-Gon opened his eyes and rolled up into a sitting position. The other two Jedi were up as well.

"Where's that blasted noise coming from," Jareel looked around. "I was dreaming. I was a long way from here…and enjoying it." He was walking around the room looking for the source. Then it stopped.

Qui-Gon had not moved from his position on the bed. An idea occurred to him. "I think that was our wake up call."

Still a little groggy, Obi-Wan mumbled. "If they are going to run us out of bed, the least they could do is provide us with a shower to help us wake up."

Just as if someone were listening, a doorway appeared in the wall just beyond his bed. Jareel walked over and cautiously peered through the door. Grinning he stepped back and bowed low. "Your bath awaits you young one."

Obi-Wan stared. "You're kidding." He came to stand next to Jareel. What he said was true...a fully outfitted bathroom…luxuriously outfitted. The apprentice started in eagerly and then remembered himself. "Uh, Master Qui-Gon, Master Jareel, you two should go first."

Jareel slapped him on the back. "Go on young padawan. It doesn't matter who has a bath first."

Not hesitating to argue, Obi-Wan rushed in. Qui-Gon chuckled as he turned and placed his feet on the floor. He placed his elbows on his knees and rested his bearded chin in his hands.

"Moody so early in the morning?" Jareel asked.

"Just wondering my friend, how are we going to get out of this."

"We don't seem to have been given many chances have we?"

"It's going to be a little difficult," Qui-Gon understated. "Even if we find a way out of this room, how are we going to avoid those creatures and their weapons? Where do we go? Even if we get out of this building, we still have to find a way off the planet. There are too many ways to fail…and not many opportunities to succeed."

"Giving up so easily?" Jareel asked in a concerned tone.

"No, just being realistic. If we do plan to escape, we have to face the facts…and they aren't pleasant."

The sleep bench that Qui-Gon was still sitting on began moving. He leaped up and watched it recede into the wall. He turned and saw that the other two had disappeared as well. "Everything controlled so exactly. Part of their training program. They make sure we understand we are dependent on them for everything."

The door panel opened and three meal trays were slid into the room.

"Ah," Jareel began. "A meal on the floor again. What an exotic dining experience they provide."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You just miss the temple food." He came and sat cross-legged near the door and drew one of the trays to him.

"At least the temple food doesn't look like cut stone," Jareel said…almost wistfully.

As they ate, Obi-Wan came out from his shower. At once he dropped to the floor and began devouring the food chunks. Suddenly he stopped, "Tastes different today."

"It's different every time Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied. "But so far I've never been disappointed."

Jareel popped the last bit of food in his mouth. He saw that Qui-Gon was still eating. Around his mouthful he said, "I'll be quick," as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Master, do you think we'll be found?"

Qui-Gon stopped eating, put his tray down and leaned forward. He had to be the voice of encouragement right now. "We know that the council will look for us. You said they were going to send a ship. They will expend every effort to find us."

"But will they know where to look?"

"It sounds as if right now they do know where to begin looking."

Obi-Wan still wasn't completely convinced though. He looked down. "And if that energy transmission stops?"

Qui-Gon forced himself to smile a little. He reached over and patted the apprentice's leg. "We can't sit around and worry about things we have no control over. But we must take action where we can…and that's what your focus should be on Padawan, here and now."

"Yes Master."

The finished their meal in silence…until Jareel returned that is. His presence shattered the quiet.

"At least they don't require us to live as barbarians. They feed us well and provide decent accommodations."

"Well, you sound as if you enjoy this," Qui-Gon grinned. "Fed and taken care of. Just as he always wanted to be," he winked at Obi-Wan."

"Obstinate wompa. If we have to be here…at least it's a pleasant place for an enforced stay." And to jab back at his friend he added. "Obi-Wan and I would appreciate it if you would avail yourself of the facilities. You would be a lot more pleasant to be closed up with."

"Oh, but I was planning on staying just as I am. It will offend our hosts so much, perhaps they will allow us to go." The Jedi's blue eyes twinkled. Even in dire circumstances, he couldn't allow a chance to tease Jareel to go by.

Jareel grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Shoving Qui-Gon toward the bathroom he mumbled, "Obstinate wompa."

Obi-Wan watched in humor…and surprise that the two masters could maintain such an attitude of joking in this situation. He wondered if part of it was for his benefit…to help keep up his spirits in this very unknown and unpredictable environment.

Qui-Gon closed the door and began removing his clothes. It was a very lavish facility for prisoners. He wondered at that. Why impress hostages? Or was this just their lifestyle?

It was a relief to feel the hot water hit his body. True, he had rested well during the night; still the days of waiting and not knowing what was to come were wearing on him. For the first minutes he just leaned in the corner of the stall and let the water relax him. The quiet, calm and warmth lulled him into a light trance. He didn't resist it but just allowed it to overtake him.

After several minutes he reluctantly pulled himself back to full awareness. He wanted nothing more than to stay there and let the experience go on, but he knew also that he needed to get back to Jareel and Obi-Wan so they could decide what they would do…or what could they do?

But Qui-Gon pushed that negative thought away as he indulged in the richly scented soap and shampoo that he found in the shower stall. It had a natural scent to it that almost reminded him of the miniature garden on his balcony. That brought more pleasant memories which he dwelled on while he cleaned himself.

It was with great regret that he finally stepped out of the shower. How long had it been? It was so good to be clean…but he had to put his now not very clean clothes back on. But he supposed he should be thankful for the opportunity to be washed. Their captivity could have been much worse he reminded himself.

Qui-Gon finished toweling off and dressed. He pulled his hair back and tied it off. A quick glance in the mirror surprised him. Why was he so pale? All the time indoors? Different nutrients in the food that he was accustomed to getting? Just the reflection of the very white walls? He didn't feel weak or sickly so he attributed it to the last idea and turned to rejoin his comrades.

"Ah, he rejoins us at last. First we can't get him in…then we can't get him out," Jareel's eyes gleamed as he looked up at his friend.

"Well, it took awhile to clean up in there after you came out before I could use the facilities," Qui-Gon grinned.

"Master," Obi-Wan spoke up.

Qui-Gon seated himself next to his apprentice. "Yes Obi-Wan?"

"I'm confused. You tell me I should be mindful of the moment…but this joking between you and Master Jareel seems to take your focus off the moment."

"But it doesn't Padawan. I'm very mindful of our circumstances. We are in a difficult situation. No obvious means of escape. No idea where we are or who these creatures are. No concept of what they are going to do with us. However I can be mindful of the moment…but not let its gravity drag me down. A wise man once said that humor is appropriate in a dangerous business. If you focus too much on the danger…or in our case, the seeming hopelessness of the situation, it can make you concentrate only on the hopelessness. I find a little levity shakes me out of that and helps me to refocus." He glanced at the big blonde Jedi sitting across the room from them and then turned back to Obi-Wan. "That is one of the most important things Jareel has taught me. You can be focused, mindful, and yet see a little humor at the same time. Does that makes sense?"

Obi-Wan seemed to be considering. "Yes Master. It does make sense…but somehow it seems to be easier to say than to do."

"Yes my padawan. That is very true. Sometimes it's quite hard."

Jareel started to amend the conversation but at that moment the door from the corridor became transparent. Tel-sha stood there.

"I am glad to see you well today. Especially you," he looked at Jareel. "We weren't sure exactly how your metabolism would respond to our…treatment. I'm glad that it apparently has caused no permanent injury. And I am quite happy with the unexpected gift of the young Jedi. I had not thought there would be anymore. But it seems now there will not be anymore Jedi joining you. Our…snare must have been detected. Usually it is quite efficient at bringing examples to us. Therefore we have shut it down and will look for something other than Jedi."

Qui-Gon started at that statement. They shut down their trap. Did that mean the energy transmission that the Jedi were going to use to find them had ceased? Had they been able to get an accurate fix on it before it stopped? Were the three of them now on their own…separated from the only help they had? The Jedi pushed those feelings away. If they were to rely on themselves now, he couldn't afford to loose his center, to be distracted by hopeless feelings.

Tel-sha continued, "I know you must be anxious to know why we have brought you here…and you are about to find out. I do hope you will more cooperative," he glared at the big blonde Jedi.

On the wall opposite the bathroom another door opened. "If you will step in here, your questions will become answered." Tel-sha had an expectant look about him. However, the Jedi didn't immediately move. Not in defiance, but distrust.

Tel-sha raised the small weapon that had been used on Obi-Wan the day before when the apprentice had attacked two of the tan beings. "Please, don't make me use this."

At the threat Qui-Gon was willing to comply, because he preferred to stay awake for all happenings. He didn't want to miss anything that might give him more information about his captors or a possible escape. However, he noticed Jareel folding his arms across his chest as he drew himself up. The defiance was evident. He walked close to the Jedi and lowered his voice.

"Jareel, I don't like the idea of cooperating with them either but if we hope to find some way out then we need to be mindful of everything going on. Please don't give them a reason to put you back out. If a chance came up to get out of here, there's no way Obi-Wan and I could get you out. Just this once reign in your defiance."

"Aye, you're right. Just because I'm headstrong, I shouldn't make you two victims of my lack of foresight. I'm sorry. Forgive me old friend?"

Qui-Gon just smiled. "I'll forgive you, if you'll get going." The Jedi master started across the room. Along the way he grasped Obi-Wan's elbow and guided him to the door. "We gain nothing by resisting. For now it's best to cooperate. As long as we are in no danger by complying, that's the best course."

The three Jedi entered a room very similar to the one they had slept in and the door closed behind them. The room was the same size and also painted white. However this room had several large objects scattered about. A log, a boulder, a cube of some type of metal, a cylindrical container of some type, and other miscellaneous items.

They looked around in puzzlement. What could Tel-sha possibly want them to do with these things? Before they could ask though one of the walls turned from white to transparent. Standing outside the building, as they could tell from the plants and natural lighting, was a crowd. Mostly there were the tan creatures, but there were a handful of other creatures also. They stood and stared intently at the Jedi.

"We have found nothing so far sir. Since we no longer have anything to track, we are having to go on instinct. We have only been able to search a couple of planets so far. To do a careful job will require a lot of time. So far we have no clues, no leads on where the three Jedi may be. Can you send more Jedi to help in the search? Perhaps with more involved in the search we will increase our chances of finding them."

Mace Windu sighed deeply and glanced at Yoda. "I don't know how many people we can spare. I'll have to see who is available and then let you know. Keep searching…and keep looking for that transmission signature."

"Yes sir."

"Master what's going on?"

"I don't know Obi-Wan."

Jareel walked over to Qui-Gon. "Are we a window dressing?"

"It seems that way, doesn't it?"

The crowd seemed to be restless…shifting and mumbling to themselves. Smaller ones pointed and seemed to be asking questions of the taller creatures.

"Why do you hesitate?"

Qui-Gon turned and saw Tel-sha looking through another transparent door at them. "What do you want from us?" he asked.

"To perform. To use your power."

"Our power?" The Jedi hesitated. "You mean you want us to use the Force to move these objects around?"

"Yes!" Tel-sha answered, happy that the Jedi seemed to finally be catching on.

"Is this supposed to be a demonstration?"

"The first one today. There will be others spaced throughout the day. It depends on how many show up."

"How many show up? Do you mean to imply we are on exhibition."

"Ah…yes. Now you understand," Tel-sha said in triumph. "That is why we brought you here. You are to demonstrate your ability for our visitors."

"You mean this is a zoo?" Jareel growled.

"I do not know that word. This is a place where we bring other creatures to entertain our people. There are other beings here. The other doors in the hallway go to their rooms. Every being has something unique. That is why our people and other guests to the city come here to see them. You are honored to be included."

"Honored? To be caged up—like an animal?" Jareel grumbled. "What right have you to…"

"The right of a superior species to tame the lesser species," Tel-sha interrupted. "You have a power we don't have…but we have been able to make you behave…even you. That ability over you gives us the right to take you if we can."

"You deliberately set traps and bring other creatures here to put on exhibit for your people?" Qui-Gon replied incredulously.

"That is correct. Now the people are tired of waiting…so if you would perform please."

Jareel folded his arms and sat on the metal cube. "It is a trivial use of the Force. I will not do it."

"You continue to be a problem," Tel-sha frowned. "You are bad for business. We will find a way to deal with you however." He turned his eyes to Qui-Gon. "Reasonable you have been since we brought you here. You will perform."

"No," he replied calmly. "I will not. It is a trivial use of that which we have high regard for. I will not debase it so."

In desperation he turned to Obi-Wan, "Young one. You are not so old and so steeped in tradition. You will perform."

"No," he replied in the same even tone. "I will not."

Tel-sha brought up his small weapon. First he pointed it at Jareel. Again there was no visible transmission from the box but the big Jedi cried out and then crumpled to the floor. Next he took aim on Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon stepped into the path and he went down next. Now with no one to protect him, Obi-Wan didn't flinch but just stood still for the inevitable. He fell to the floor. The crowd groaned in disappointment and began to break up.

Qui-Gon awoke slowly. His head ached and he felt dizzy. He glanced around. They were back in the room they had slept in on the sleep couches…he assumed. There was really no way of knowing if it was the same room or not. And just now he really didn't care. He assumed the feelings he had were the after effects of the weapon Tel-sha had used on them. The Jedi was weak and a little sick feeling. He decided to just lie quietly and focus himself.

That didn't last long however. He heard a groan from across the room. "Jareel? Are you all right?"

"Space pirates," he muttered. "No, I'm not all right. I feel awful."

"Just lie still and rest. It will pass." The Jedi rolled onto his side. "Obi-Wan?"

There was no answer. Qui-Gon pushed himself into a sitting position and immediately regretted it. His stomach turned over at the difference between what his eyes saw and what his balance system told him. He gripped the edge of the bed, closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Slowly he opened his eyes. He still felt dizzy…but it had abated somewhat. Standing was ill advised, but he attempted it anyway…and almost took a spill. But he had to see to Obi-Wan.

Jareel was sitting on the edge of his bench, head buried in his hands. Qui-Gon began walking toward Obi-Wan. He had to take slow wide steps to keep his feet under him. Almost collapsing he sat heavily on the bench. The movement stirred the apprentice.

"Obi-Wan, are you all right?"

He pressed his hands to his head and groaned. "I guess so. It's like before. Just let me lie here."

The elder Jedi patted his arm. "Lie still. We all need to just take it easy until this wears off."

"Have they used this on you before?" Jareel asked.

"No, but they did use it on Obi-Wan."

Silence fell over the room for several minutes as they relaxed and tried to connect with the Force. Soon the energy and strength from the Force began to flow through them and each one began recovering from the weak dizziness that seemed overwhelming when they first awoke.

"Feeling better Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked his apprentice some minutes later.

"Yes Master." He sat up and looked around the room as if orienting himself.

"Jareel?"

"Aye, I'm better. At least it's not as bad as waking up from that drug they used on me."

"What are we going to do Master? If we continue to refuse to cooperate, is he going to use that on us each time?"

"I don't know Obi-Wan. Somehow I feel that if we don't cooperate, something more sinister is in store for us."

"I think you're right," Jareel agreed. "He won't just knock us unconscious each time. He'll soon step up the punishment to show us he is serious."

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "And if we still continue in our rebellion we will become useless to him."

"And he will kill us," Obi-Wan completed the thought. "He can't let us go. We would spread the word about what he's doing."

"You're right Padawan. We must find a way out of here so we can report this to the council." He became thoughtful. "I wonder how many others he has imprisoned here? How many creatures has he kidnapped and is forcing to perform for the crowd? This is very cruel. It must be stopped."

"But how?" Jareel asked.

"We are sending some ships your way. It will take them about two and a half days to get there. We spared all the manpower we could, but I'm afraid it's still not much." Mace Windu sighed. "But it's the best we can do. Have you seen that energy transmission again?"

"No Master Windu. We have not. We continue to scan for it…but so far nothing."

"Ah," the familiar voice caught their attention and the doorway to the corridor became transparent again. Tel-sha was back. "I'm glad to see you awake now…and apparently recovered." He looked down at his clasped hands. "I didn't really want to do that," he said slowly. "But you left me little choice. Wouldn't it be much easier to just cooperate than to go through that again."

Qui-Gon stood slowly, still feeling the after effects of Tel-sha's "punishment". He walked to the transparent door. "You may feel that being superior gives you this right, but that goes against all that we believe in. Jedi respect all life…no matter what form it takes. To keep beings locked up against their will is wrong and cruel. To cooperate with you would be to encourage you to perpetuate your exhibition hall. We will not cooperate with you. We will not and we can not." He remained standing there and studied the being's long tan face. He wasn't sure what Tel-sha was feeling…but somehow he didn't think the creature was happy.

"Very well. If that's they way you feel about it." Qui-Gon braced himself for another dose of punishment but the door merely became opaque again. He sighed and turned back to his companions.

"I don't know what punishment he has in mind, but I think that's where he is going…to prepare it."

Obi-Wan sat up on the edge of his bed. "Master, what do we do?"

The Jedi came and sat next to his apprentice. "Obi-Wan, I believe the words I spoke to Tel-sha just now. I can not cooperate with him. As long as his exhibition runs on smoothly he will continue what he is doing. Someone has to stop it. He has shown no reluctance to inflict pain to try to get his way. That can only get worse. However, I feel bound by the code to resist him. I don't know how bad this will get. You need to prepare yourself. Seek out the Force. It is your strength and your guidance. Trust your feelings. If you feel at any time that you can't endure anymore…ask the Force. You will not have to endure more than you are able to. The Force will give you the strength to endure…or there will be a way out of it for you." Then he placed his large hand on the apprentice's shoulder and squeezed, "Or you may even be asked to face death Padawan." He locked eyes with Obi-Wan, also trying to send strength and encouragement to him. "But if you die a death of honor, a death that defends what you believe in, it will not be a wasted effort. And as you know…there is no death, there is the Force." He continued to stare into the young man's stormy blue eyes. No more words passed between them…but much passed through the Force between them.

After a long silence Obi-Wan finally said in a strong voice, "I shall do what I must Master."

Qui-Gon smiled and gave another firm squeeze before he stood and walked away. Jareel's eyes followed but he spoke to Obi-Wan. "You have a very wise master, young one."

"I know Master Jareel."

But the Jedi was lost in thought. He retired to his sleep couch and lay down. He was going to take his own advice. Eyes closed and deeply breathing, he relaxed his body and sought out the Force. Jareel and Obi-Wan followed his lead. Several minutes later the three of them were deep in trance and energy flowed through them and around them. They were calm and serene, yet strong and refreshed at the same time. This also chased away the lingering effects of Tel-sha's device.

This was food and drink to their soul and their mind. They stayed this way so they could fill themselves…meeting an inner hunger that needed to be fed as surely as their bodies. The Force not only connected with each Jedi, but also connected them to one another. In this situation they were heavily dependent on each other, so the Force forged a link between the three to allow them to uphold and strengthen one another. Master-apprentice link was forged anew between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. And a new sensation to them both was a link, albeit of a different nature, with the big blonde Jedi. The Force detected a need and filled it.

Their calm was interrupted however, by the arrival of their midday meal. Qui-Gon tried to shut out the interruption and stay in his trance, but Sha-mel would not be denied. The creature had a message for the Jedi and would not leave them without delivering it.

When finally Qui-Gon came to a sitting position and looked in the creature's direction, Sha-mel said, "I have been instructed to inform you that you are being given one more chance to cooperate. Failure to comply will result in the first punishment. Deprivation of one meal. If you continue your resistance this is the last day you will be given three meals." The door returned to its white appearance.

"It has begun," Jareel announced.

"Yes, but we are not surprised are we?" Qui-Gon replied. He stood and walked to the door. Placing a hand on it, he closed his eyes to concentrate. Nothing happened but the Jedi didn't give up. He stayed there, focusing and calling on the Force. It was to no avail though. The door never moved.

After several long minutes the Jedi pulled away from the door. Beads of perspiration covered his face. "It seems to be unaffected by the Force."

"They seemed to have some knowledge of our power…perhaps they took that into consideration when they designed this cage," Jareel grumbled. "Besides where would we go if we got out? That space pirate is probably just waiting on us to make a move so he can zap us again."

"Perhaps," Qui-Gon allowed. "But I can't sit here and do nothing. I have to try."

"Yes, I know," Jareel acknowledged. "Let me have a try. Maybe if we keep at it we might weaken something."

"Come and eat first. Renew your strength while you can."

The three sat down to a subdued meal.

"No news you have for us?"

"Nothing new," Windu sighed. "They continue the search. I wish the other ships could be there sooner…but there's nothing I can do to change physics. How is Daven holding up?"

"Not well. Given up hope he has of seeing his master or friend again. More accepting of Master Tilor he is. Accepted her as his new master he has."

The two councilors just stared at each other in silence.

The Jedi had taken turns working at the door to the room…but nothing ever gave. No movement was visible at all. Finally in frustration and weariness they had given up. Tel-sha had not been back which puzzled Qui-Gon. If the creature was depending on them to perform, why had he not presented them at another of the promised exhibitions? Tel-sha said it would depend on how many people came. Perhaps the disappointment at the first showing had been spread and no one bothered to come see the Jedi who wouldn't perform. He had no way of knowing. It was unimportant just now and he pushed the thought away.

The Jedi stood and walked to one of the walls. He put his hand on it and studied it, pressing against it and tapping on it. Then he made the rounds of the room, repeating the actions on each wall.

"What is it?" Jareel inquired.

"Just wondering what kind of material this is. I wonder if the walls in the other room are made of the same thing."

"Are you planning to punch a hole in one of them?"

"Possibly. The wall that is so interesting is the one that turns transparent. I really wonder about its construction."

"Do you think its weaker Master?"

"One would be tempted to think because one could see through it that it is weaker. But I think that would be a bad assumption. Especially since the door is so impervious to anything we can do to its mechanism. However, if we are to get out…that would be the way. Not through the door. That would only lead us into Tel-sha's hands. We need to be outside this building."

"So do you think you can make a hole with the Force?" Jareel asked.

"Actually I was thinking of something a little different. If Tel-sha wants a demonstration, I suggest we give him one."

"But," Obi-Wan began, "I thought you said cooperating…"

Qui-Gon interrupted, "We will not be cooperating. We are going to be carrying out our own plan."

"What have you got in mind?" Jareel leaned his elbows on his knees.

"The next time that we…"

"I do hope you have had time to think on your punishment and reconsider your position," Tel-sha's voice interrupted their discussion.

The three Jedi turned to look at the door. The long tan creature stood there with his hands clasped before him. They said nothing.

"We have managed to draw another group, in spite of the story spread by the morning crowd. I do hope you will not force me to take stronger measures against you this time. Please, they are waiting. Into the next room."

_Follow me. Trust me. Get ready to run if my plan succeeds._ Qui-Gon directed his thoughts at Jareel as well as Obi-Wan. Then he turned and headed for the adjoining room.

Once they entered, the door to their sleep room closed. Then the outer wall became transparent. It was a smaller group than the morning group…but they still seemed expectant.

"Well," Tel-sha prompted. "They are waiting."

_Get ready._ Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to make sure of his center. Then in a fluid motion the metal cube was lifted and thrown at the transparent wall. The crowd yelled and scattered. A spider web of cracks showed on the wall. The Jedi was preparing to throw the large metal cube against the wall again when suddenly pain wracked his body. He doubled over and his breath was taken away. He gasped for air but the pain increased. Qui-Gon fell to his knees, crying out and fighting to deepen his breaths, but the pain made it hard to expand his lungs. His body pitched over to the floor and the edges of his vision began to darken. He lapsed into unconsciousness.

Obi-Wan had caught his breath when the metal cube hit the wall and the cracks developed. The next moment he was in horror as he watched his master double over and cry out. The apprentice tried to rush to Qui-Gon but found he couldn't move. Something was holding him in place. It seemed the more he fought it, the tighter its grip became on him. He called out, "Master! Master, are you all right?" But there was no response. The frustration became too much when he saw Qui-Gon fall to the floor, but he was unable to move at all.

Jareel too had tried to rush to his friend's side when he saw him bend forward. He found himself unable to move either. Whatever was holding Obi-Wan back was working on him as well. He struggled to free himself, but even his great strength was no match for Tel-sha's device. He watched helplessly as his friend went down.

"You will all pay for this!" Tel-sha was so furious he was trembling.

Qui-Gon very slowly opened his eyes. His vision seemed slightly blurred. Then he became aware of the ache that echoed through his body. The after effects of…whatever hit him he judged. He was unwilling to move just yet. The Jedi lay still and tried to focus himself. It was made the more difficult by the grogginess and dull ache that assaulted him though.

"Obi-Wan?" No answer. "Jareel?" Silence. The Jedi very slowly and gingerly rolled onto his side. It appeared that he was back in the sleep room. Moving his body had been painful. He closed his eyes and settled himself into the Force, seeking the healing power available to him there.

As he sank more completely into the Force, he could feel the energy fill him and attend the parts of his body that had suffered the most. Complete healing would take more time, but he received benefit and some reprieve from the ache that permeated him.

Carefully he pushed himself into a sitting position with a groan. He was still plenty sore. He rested in that position and studied the room. It looked the same. He decided that he must have been separated from his companions because of his actions. Tel-sha must have done this so he could punish him. If that were the case, he was glad he would be apart from Obi-Wan. The apprentice might do something rash and Qui-Gon didn't want to see him punished for that.

He stood and found the dizziness had not entirely abated even though it was greatly diminished. Gradually he made his way to the door that separated the two rooms. Not really expecting it to open he was very surprised when the door slid to the side. He stuck his head through the door to investigate since he still wasn't entirely sure he was in the room he'd been in before.

"Obi-Wan. Jareel." Qui-Gon walked somewhat stiffly through the doorway. The two Jedi leaped up from the floor. The apprentice started to run to his master but Jareel grabbed his arm. "Careful, remember." Obi-Wan stopped.

"Are you all right Master?"

"Not completely recovered, but I will be fine." He looked at the wall on the corridor wall. It was opaque; Tel-sha was not there. "Are you two OK? Did he do anything to you?"

"No," Jareel spat out. "He didn't harm us…just separated us from you so we couldn't tend to you."

Qui-Gon looked for something to sit on. He was still a little weak feeling. Then he started forward to sit on one of the objects in the room

"Stop!" Jareel commanded. "Look around before you move. You are still recovering aren't you? You don't see it do you?"

Qui-Gon looked before him and focused his attention on the room and off himself. Then he saw it…the familiar slight translucence of the containment field that had made up their cells in the huge white room.

"Yes, my head is not completely clear. I didn't see it. Thanks." There was nothing to sit on in his section of the room so the Jedi walked to the wall and leaned his back against it. Then he slid down to the floor.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jareel studied him with an appraising eye.

"I am still feeling the after effects of what Tel-sha did to me. However, I am not permanently damaged. I tried self-healing before I came in here. I think I need to spend some more time at it."

"Aye, I think so too. You don't look so good. Just relax friend. Put yourself in the Force. We'll leave you be so you can take care of yourself."

"No," a voice interrupted. "There will not be time for that." Tel-sha was back at his transparent door. He looked down at Qui-Gon. "You have tasted the fruit of your disobedience. I trust you learned from it. No matter. I have learned much from your friends during this episode. Interesting this is. Your capacity to look out for one another can be greater than your capacity for survival. This is a concept that is new to me. I do not think it is logical, but this is not the time to debate that. You, on your feet."

Qui-Gon hesitated to follow Tel-sha's instructions. He was still weak and the last thing he wanted to do was stand. But Tel-sha produced one of his small control boxes and the Jedi knew that he had to comply. He wasn't strong enough to face that again. Slowly he got to his feet.

"Good," Tel-sha said. "One of the good things about what you have been referring to as a containment field is that it is very self-contained. That makes it most useful. It can be resized easily. Also it can be moved around easily. We have found it to be a very versatile instrument with many uses."

The containment wall that had divided the room detached itself from the walls and shrank down a little in size. Then it began to move…toward Qui-Gon. The Jedi didn't move. He remembered his first encounter with the field…most painful. Just as he began to wonder if a second round of punishment was about to start, the field stopped its progress…but it was very close to Qui-Gon. Then the field folded itself behind him, enclosing him in a small cell.

The Jedi's knees were still shaky. He didn't know how long he would be able to stand. It was apparent that Tel-sha was not going to allow him to sit down. He closed his eyes and began to draw on the Force to finish healing him and build his strength.

The light brown creature seemed oblivious to this. He began talking. "This is the last group that will be by before we close for the day. I presume you will perform this time."

The outer wall became clear. A small group of creatures were gathered and gawking.

Obi-Wan looked at his master. He tried to figure out what Tel-sha had in mind. Certainly he didn't expect the Jedi to give in without more inducement.

"What are you waiting for?" Tel-sha snapped. "I grow tired of this." He lifted the hand with the control.

Qui-Gon felt the pain explode in his body again…only briefly, but enough to collapse his weak knees. He fell against the containment field which shocked him and threw him backward against the back wall of the cell. The Jedi contacted the field again and was thrown forward. Each time his body touched the field wall, it was thrown in the opposite direction to hit that wall. The charged field walls bounced him back and forth, back and forth.

"NO!" Obi-Wan yelled as he ran forward. Jareel grabbed for him, but the apprentice anticipated it and pulled away. He ran to help his master, but when he touched the shimmering wall he was knocked backward.

Tel-sha smiled at all that had taken place. He deactivated the field and Qui-Gon collapsed unconscious to the floor. But as Jareel started to run to his friend's side, the field appeared, again dividing the room into two sections. The insensate Jedi on one side and Jareel and Obi-Wan on the other.

Jareel stopped himself in time. He glared at the creature and then looked back to the fallen Jedi. "Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon!" There was no response, no movement.

"He is not dead, not even permanently damaged. And I hope you have learned a lesson in obedience from this." The door and the outer wall again returned to their opaque whiteness.

Jareel backed away from the field wall. He knelt down next to Obi-Wan. "How are you young one? Just take it easy."

The apprentice was stunned, disoriented. He lay still for a minute. But as he began to come more aware he remembered and snapped up to a sitting position. He put his hand to his head, swaying a little, but still trying to get up. "Master!"

Jareel grabbed him and kept him down. "Take it easy Obi-Wan. You're not doing yourself any favors…and this doesn't help Qui-Gon. Just sit and relax. We can't get to Qui-Gon. The field is back in place."

Obi-Wan looked. He could see the slight shimmer of the containment field…and beyond that his prone master. "Master," he moaned. "Master Jareel, we can't just sit here. We've got to help him."

"Aye, he needs help, but what can we do? If you throw yourself against the wall, you're going to be back on the floor. We can't penetrate the shield with the Force either. What would you have me do young one?"

Obi-Wan started to reply…but there were no words. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could think of to help his master. He was stuck on this side of the invisible wall and there was _nothing _he could do to help Qui-Gon. He bit down hard on his lip as he fought with his feelings. The apprentice crawled to the field and then sat. He stared at his fallen master. Qui-Gon lay on his stomach, head turned toward the padawan. Loose grey-brown hair lay across his flushed sweat covered face. There was no movement. Obi-Wan stared long and hard, looking for the telltale sign of breathing. He raised his hand and started to place it on the field but stopped just short. "Master," he croaked out.

"Drat those stubborn Jedi!" Tel-sha complained as he paced before his desk. "They would have been a valuable addition to our exhibit with their power. But their power may help them stand up to our punishments. We may be forced to get rid of them."

"In the usual way?" Sha-mel inquired.

"Of course you fool. If we let them go do you think they would just go away and leave us be? You heard them. They would report what we are doing and then we would be shut down."

"Should I start looking for replacements?"

"Hmm…perhaps you should. I don't know if these Jedi can be broken or not. We should have something new lined up to take their place." The creature shrugged his thin brown shoulders, "And if they do work out…we'll simply already be set up to look for new additions."

He became aware of light…but tried to withdraw from it back to the darkness. The light brought with it pain. The dark was comforting and safe. He tried to sink back into but to no avail. The light and the pain became more intense. And then there was sound. A soft sound…someone talking…but hushed.

Oh, his body hurt more and more. What happened to cause it? He should remember. He tried to recall his last waking thoughts…but there was confusion. He wasn't even sure where he was. But the voices were familiar. Yes…Obi-Wan and Jareel speaking softly. He couldn't make out what they were saying.

Slowly Qui-Gon opened his eyes…not completely. The light was too bright. The white walls reflected the light back at him and it was too much just now. He didn't move. It hurt to just lie still. What would it feel like if he began moving around? The Jedi wasn't sure he was ready to find that out yet.

He could make out two shapes across the room. That must be Obi-Wan and Jareel. He refused to open his eyes completely to see. Why were they over there? Why weren't they helping him? Something must be wrong.

There was something wrong. Now his fuzzy mind cleared a bit. There was something wrong…he remembered that much. There was a reason why he was separated from his apprentice and his friend. A lanky tan being. He was the reason for that…and for the pain. Now it was beginning to come back to him. So slowly, but he was beginning to remember.

"Obi-Wan," he groaned out.

The apprentice heard and immediately rushed over to the containment field…as close as he dared come. "Master," he cried. Jareel was right behind him. They sat down and tried to see Qui-Gon's face through the hair splayed across it. "Master, are you all right?"

He didn't want to answer. Everything he did made him ache…even just lying there he ached. He had to try to reassure his padawan...but no assuring words came to him. "I…I don't know…yet," he answered in a hoarse voice.

"Lie still and rest old friend," Jareel offered. "Just take it easy."

"I can't…do much more than…that," Qui-Gon tried to laugh but a moan came out instead. "You two all right? Did he…harm you?"

"No Master. We're fine. He didn't do anything to us. Don't worry about us…just take care of yourself." The apprentice looked at Jareel. "We've got to do something for him. He needs help."

"Obi-Wan, what can we do? We have no way to get through that field. You already know what will happen if you try. I know he needs our help, our strength…but how can we get to him?"

"I don't know, I don't know," Obi-Wan retorted in frustration. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"You can and you will young one," Jareel said as he placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"He's right Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon muttered as he lifted his head slightly. "There's nothing you…can do. The field…don't try anything. You don't know what…it can do. Arh!" the Jedi groaned and let his head fall back to the floor.

"Just rest Qui-Gon," Jareel insisted. "Don't move around. Just lie still." Then under his breath he muttered, "Obstinate wompa."

Obi-Wan looked at the big Jedi. Jareel said, "He'll be all right if he'll just lie there and rest. That's what he needs to do. Let's assure him and then leave him be. As long as we keep talking to him he won't rest." Obi-Wan nodded grimly. "Qui-Gon, you're going to be all right. You just need to stay still and let your body recover from this. Just lie still, OK. Be quiet too. Rest." The Jedi waited to see if there would be any return comments. There were none. Qui-Gon just lay in silence. "Now we just keep watch," he said to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon knew that expending energy wouldn't help matters. So he didn't try to exert himself to connect with the Force, but just relaxed. He let his body go as much as he could with the pain still wracking him. And the peace and warmth seemed to come to him instead of him seeking it. He welcomed it and let it wash over him. The pain seemed to recede into the gentle heat that slowly enveloped his body. Oh how good it felt as the ache lessened.

How long he lay there in that trance he couldn't say, but he felt very much recovered when he at last seemed to wake. Had he been asleep or just so deep that it resembled sleep? Qui-Gon did not know. He opened his eyes and saw Obi-Wan watching him, Jareel at his side.

"Master? Are you all right?"

The ache was not completely gone, but greatly lessened. However, his body was still sore from the mistreatment. So it still hurt to move. Very slowly and gingerly the Jedi pushed himself into a sitting position. He was fatigued. Qui-Gon leaned on his arms for support. "I'm better. I'll be OK…in time."

Obi-Wan could feel relief flow through him. It wasn't over…but his master looked so much better now…and he was at least moving. Jareel clapped him on the back and the apprentice allowed a small smile.

"You shouldn't move around so much," Jareel commanded. "Sit still and rest. You need to recover before…" he allowed his voice to trail off feeling he'd said too much.

"Before Tel-sha comes back." Qui-Gon finished for him. Not ready yet to stand, he crawled the short distance to the wall so he could sit up and lean against it. "I don't think he'll be back today…except maybe to lecture us."

"How can you be sure?" Obi-Wan asked in concern.

"Because Padawan that's his pattern," he spoke slowly. "He only tries to coerce us when he has a crowd for us to perform to. This time he said it was the last group before they close for the day. Also, if he really expects us to perform for him he will not want to harm us to the point of incapacitation…not yet anyway. He will see how far he has to drive us. Right now he's testing us. As long as he thinks we can still be an attraction he will not destroy us."

"But if we keep refusing to cooperate, it won't take him long to figure that out," Obi-Wan replied.

"You are right Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. Then he laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Sha-mel appeared at the transparent door. "I was sent to check on you. I was able to convince Tel-sha to provide a meal. I knew you would need it to recover your strength." A panel in the door opened and a tray slid in next to Qui-Gon. Then the door turned back to its opaque appearance. A minute later a panel opened in the door to the sleep room and two meal trays slid into the half of the room occupied by Obi-Wan and Jareel.

Qui-Gon was grateful. It was true that his strength was returning to him through tapping into the Force, but he also knew this would help. He needed the nutrition to restore himself. He scooted to the tray and began to eat.

"What do you know?" Jareel grinned. "One of them has a heart. Right now I'd hug the ugly brute…just for your sake," he said to Qui-Gon.

The Jedi allowed a smile. Leave it to the big lunk to find humor in the direst of situations. The food was different tonight. Qui-Gon was suspicious at first…wondering if it might be drugged. But after a few bites he decided the difference was a much richer taste. Perhaps, in the spirit of providing the meal for help in his recovery, a more nutrient rich meal was provided. Or maybe it was neither. He had no idea what the explanation was…and was too tired to try to figure it out. Maybe it was drugged…but it was hard to convince himself not to eat as weak as he was just now.

It was a very satisfying meal. When the Jedi had finished he leaned back against the wall and relaxed. He was feeling much better now. Qui-Gon wondered if he would continue to be Tel-sha's "example". If so, then it would be important for him to drape himself in the Force and draw heavily on its strength. The weapon and the field were both potent in their assault on the body. He hoped he was correct in his guess about Tel-sha not returning that night. In his still weak condition, he would need as much recovery time as he could manage before he had to face the punishment again.

The door again became transparent and the bottom panel opened. Lacking energy, the Jedi had eaten from the tray where it was originally placed. So it was an easy matter for Sha-mel to retrieve it. Then the creature slid a blanket and pillow in. "You are required to sleep in here away from the other two tonight." The panel closed.

Shortly the panel opened in the door to the sleep room. "Please place your trays here." Jareel shoved them hard at the opening. Sha-mel collected them and the panel closed. A couple of minutes later the door to the sleep room opened. A familiar voice said, "You two return to your beds…now!" Tel-sha was at the door again.

"No," Obi-Wan declared. "I will sleep here tonight."

Tel-sha raised his hand with the small rectangular box. "Don't force me to do this."

Qui-Gon quickly said, "Obi-Wan this will accomplish nothing. It doesn't help me and it doesn't help you. Do as he says."

"But Master…"

"Padawan, you can't help me if you get yourself hurt. Go."

Jareel gently took his arm and led him, "Come on young one. Your master is right. Don't worry. He'll be all right."

One last look back and Obi-Wan disappeared through the door. Jareel glared at Tel-sha, looked over to Qui-Gon and then followed the apprentice. The door closed. Tel-sha disappeared.

Qui-Gon laid his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket around him. He was so tired he knew it would not be a problem to sleep on the floor. As soon as he settled himself in a comfortable position, he was gently snoring.

"Good news Master Windu. We've picked up the energy transmission once more. It has resumed."

"That is very good news. It started very recently?"

"Yes just minutes ago. We wanted to make sure it was the same signature and that it would continue before we reported it."

"So you really can tell us nothing yet." It was a statement not a question.

"Nothing yet Master…but maybe soon. We are tracking it. If it is constant it is only a matter of time to find where it is coming from."

"Keep us up to date."

"Yes sir."

"Excuse me sir," Sha-mel poked a thin tan head in through the door. "I'm sorry. I know you have already shut down everything for the night."

"It's all right. What is it?"

"I just wanted you to know that the beam is set up. I have found a planet with a species that may fit in nicely. It's quite different from anything I've seen before…even as long as I've been working with you. I think our people would find it very interesting."

"Very good Sha-mel. You can tell me the details in the morning. Go on to your quarters."

Sha-mel nodded and withdrew.

_That sound…familiar. What is it?_ Qui-Gon opened his eyes. And immediately it came to him. The surroundings brought it home to him. The wake up chime. He was not ready to wake up though. The rest had been healing…but he still needed more for his body to completely recover. The Jedi suspected he would not be given the opportunity however. Still he was reluctant to move. He settled into a meditative trance to connect with the Force while he had an opportunity. Qui-Gon didn't know how much time he would have, but he knew it was important for him to be solidly connected with the Force to face this. So short time or long, he intended to make the best use of it that he could.

Happily, he was afforded more time than he expected. Tel-sha was allowing Obi-Wan and Jareel to go through their morning shower. Qui-Gon had no way of knowing this, but he was grateful for the time as he settled himself deeply into the calm and serenity of the Force. It refreshed and furthered his healing. By the time that Sha-mel arrived with his breakfast he was feeling much better and was ready to finally rise.

He ate in solitude and considered all that had happened. The only way out still seemed to be through the outer wall. Qui-Gon doubted that Tel-sha would allow him the chance to try it again though. If there were another attempt it would have to be a clean break completely through the wall in one blow. Anything else would slow them down and allow Tel-sha the opportunity to use his weapons on them. The Jedi looked over the items scattered around the room. The heaviest object was the big metal cube that he had thrown against the wall…but it had not penetrated. He doubted that any of the other objects would be any more effective. How could they get through?

His musings were interrupted by the swish of the door to the sleep room. Obi-Wan and Jareel entered and came immediately to the field wall.

"Master, how do you feel this morning?"

"Much better Padawan. Did you two sleep well?"

"Obi-Wan finally did…after I got him settled down," Jareel grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "I take it you did as well."

"I assure you I had no trouble getting to sleep. My problem was waking."

"You look better this morning. The rest was restoring?" Jareel asked with an appraising eye to the Jedi. The answer was obvious but he was trying to gauge the level of Qui-Gon's recovery.

"Very much so." Qui-Gon's mood instantly became serious. "I'm afraid there doesn't seem to be many escape options. There is nothing else in this room that has a chance of breaking through that wall if that mass of metal won't do it."

Jareel looked around. "I think you are correct. These other things are less weighty. We need something more…"

"How about if we launched more than one object at the same spot," Obi-Wan suggested. "If that metal was able to crack the wall, maybe another hit immediately with something else might break through."

"We need to consider that carefully before trying it," Qui-Gon replied. "You've already seen Tel-sha's method of punishment. It's obvious I won't be given the chance again behind this field. If we do hope to escape then we can't afford for another one of you to be shut in with me…or perhaps in a cage of your own." The Jedi locked eyes with his apprentice. "Don't try anything you're not sure of. It's too important for both of you to retain the freedom you have. Don't endanger it with ill considered stunts." Then to take attention off the padawan he turned to Jareel, "That goes for you too."

The big Jedi had a reply, but decided there are situations that are dire enough that even humor won't help. He just nodded his head.

"We need to look for any weakness we can exploit," Jareel said. "We need to be even more attentive than before. Look at every thing that comes and goes out of here. Listen to every word. We've been looking at the big things, now we need to look at the details."

"I agree," Qui-Gon replied. "Be even more mindful. Let nothing escape your attention. Ask Sha-mel questions. Once when you were still in your drugged state, Jareel, that creature slipped and admitted we were going to be used in a business. When I questioned further, he realized the mistake and would say no more. My point is that perhaps if you can engage Sha-mel in conversation, he may tell something that could be of use…and he seems to be sympathetic."

"Aye, that's so," Jareel replied. "We might be able to play on that sympathy."

"Well, good day." Tel-sha stood with his hands clasped before him and a condescending smile on his face. "It's awful early in the morning to be engaged in such heavy conspiratorial talk. That's what it was, wasn't it? Why else would you be gathered so close and talking so low? You don't think I'm so foolish to not realize that you must be planning to escape. I assure you that your efforts will be fruitless. You merely cracked the wall yesterday. But it has been replaced. You can't hope to break through. Do you really think I would give you something that you could use to escape with? I hope you will not allow your dreams to interfere with your performance. Now, are we ready for the morning demonstration?"

The creature produced the all too well known control box. Qui-Gon's stomach tightened at the memory of the abuse from the previous day. But he took a couple of breaths and pushed those memories away. _The Force is my ally._

"Now, you," Tel-sha indicated Qui-Gon. "Stand." He held his hand out slightly as a reminder that he could enforce his requests.

Qui-Gon stood and calmly faced the shiny tan creature. As before, Tel-sha manipulated the field dividing the room so that it came to enclose the Jedi master in a small space.

Obi-Wan remembered vividly the scenes from the previous day. "Master…"

"Be strong my padawan. Rest in the Force."

Jareel placed a hand on the apprentice's shoulder. "We have to be strong for each other."

"How touching," Tel-sha mocked. "Let's see how strong you can be."

The outer wall went from white to transparent. An even smaller crowd of various creatures was gathered and gawking. If the number of interested creatures continued to drop, Qui-Gon knew that their time would become short.

Tel-sha waited a minute. The crowd was getting restive. "What are you waiting for? This?" He raised his control mechanism and pointed it at Qui-Gon.

"NO!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Don't! I'll cooperate. I'll cooperate."

Qui-Gon started but said nothing. He knew he couldn't make Obi-Wan's decisions for him. He could sense the conflicting feelings that were overwhelming his apprentice.

_It's all right Obi-Wan. I'm not disappointed in you. I know this is hard for you._

_I'm sorry Master._

_Don't be sorry. You must do what you feel is right._

Jareel studied the faces of the two Jedi during the exchange. He knew that this was not his place to intervene. Obi-Wan had to make a decision and Qui-Gon was counseling him in that. The only thing he could do was try to strengthen the padawan. Obi-Wan certainly didn't need judgement or condemnation right now.

"I grow tired of waiting," Tel-sha threatened.

Obi-Wan turned to face the window. Focusing himself, he concentrated on the large log. It lifted from the ground and the crowd oohed in delight. He spun it in mid air and the watching youngsters clapped in glee. Finally, the apprentice set the log on end on top of the cylindrical container. He stole a quick glance at his master and felt a sting of guilt.

Qui-Gon had mixed feelings himself. He hated to see Obi-Wan in this position, hated to see him so torn up over his decisions. But even through all that, he felt a certain pride at how well the apprentice had managed the huge hunk of wood. The apprentice could use some encouragement.

_Good control Obi-Wan. Well done. Done as easily as with the small wooden game pieces. _The Jedi allowed a small smile. He felt the surprise from the apprentice. _You are buying us time to find another way out Obi-Wan. It's all right._ Perhaps a little cooperation…a little moving around of inanimate objects wasn't so bad. It would keep Tel-sha from taking out his frustration on them again. They would stay healthy enough to keep looking for that way out.

The encouragement from his master relieved much guilt in the padawan. He turned back and levitated the boulder, which he rolled around in the air above his head and then brought to rest on top of the upended log. It was a shaky stack…but the apprentice left it there and gently pulled back his control from the objects. As expected the tower began to collapse but Obi-Wan stopped the log and boulder in mid air and set them down gently. The crowd applauded and talked excitedly among themselves.

Obi-Wan stole another glance at his master. Even though there was no condemnation there, suddenly he felt ashamed and embarrassed over what he had allowed himself to become. Qui-Gon had suffered greatly yesterday because of his attempted escape…but he had remained true to what he believed in. The apprentice had given in because he didn't want to see his master suffer again…but yesterday Qui-Gon had suffered willingly.

Qui-Gon sensed the rush of emotions. _Obi-Wan? Are you all right? Control. You must control yourself._

_Yes Master…control…control._ But he wasn't thinking of the same kind of control that Qui-Gon was. Not emotional control…but control of the Force.

"The crowd is waiting Jedi," Tel-sha spat out.

The padawan shot a glare at the lanky creature. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then he turned and heaved the large metal cube at the window. At once, he followed it with the boulder. The outer wall gave way and a chunk fell outwards, sending the crowd scattering.

Immediately Tel-sha activated his box and Qui-Gon doubled over in pain. Obi-Wan started to run to him but Jareel restrained him.

"Let me go!"

"What are you going to do? You can't get to him and you can't stop it." He wrapped his arms around the apprentice and held him fast.

Qui-Gon was trying to hold himself upright but the pain was so great…stealing his strength and control. His knees began to tremble and he knew they would not support him for much longer…then he would fall against the field wall only to be repelled to the opposite one. Just like yesterday…. His knees collapsed and he cried out in pain as he hit the field. Backward he went and forward again, then sideways.

"NO!" Obi-Wan yelled and fought against the arms that held him. "Let me go!"

Jareel turned him away from the sight. But he could still hear his master's cries of agony. The apprentice collapsed against the big Jedi. Tel-sha was amused. For all their bravado, these Jedi had weaknesses too. He wasn't ready just yet to permanently damage his prizes yet so he released Qui-Gon from his cage of pain. The Jedi collapsed to the floor. Just as Obi-Wan started to run to him, the field dividing wall snapped back into place.

The padawan stopped just in time. He fell to his knees. "Master! Master!" But it was just as before. The Jedi was unconscious. His breathing was rapid, face flush and covered with sweat…and no way Obi-Wan could get to him.

He stood and looked at the invisible wall that was keeping him from helping his master. Jareel knew what was going through his mind and grabbed for him just as he was about to throw himself at it.

"Let go! Let me go! I've got to help him!"

Jareel turned Obi-Wan around to face him. "You won't help him by getting yourself zapped by that thing." The apprentice was still struggling. The big Jedi gently shook him to get his attention. "Listen to me! This isn't helping him. You've got to calm down. I can't think of any possible ways to get to him if I have to hold you back."

At once Obi-Wan was still. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. First I gave in to Tel-sha and now…." He bit his lip hard to hold back what he was feeling.

"It's all right," Jareel pulled him close. "It's all right young one. You've done nothing wrong. Just relax. Let me calm you. Just rest…let the Force take you." Obi-Wan was now like a rag doll in his arms. The big Jedi held him until he felt the anger pass and calm settle into the apprentice. Then he walked him over to the wall. Jareel lowered him to the floor and he leaned back on the wall. "Just rest yourself. It's all right now."

There was no fight left in Obi-Wan. He allowed Jareel to lead him and set him down. He leaned back against the wall. Guilt threatened to overwhelm him…guilt that his actions had caused his master to be abused again. Qui-Gon had told him not to try any ill advised stunts…and he had done it anyway. But it had worked…the wall had given in. Obi-Wan realized he had not thought out his plan far enough. He and Jareel could have gotten away…but what about Qui-Gon?

The pain to his soul was too great. He retreated into himself, into the Force. He desperately longed for the peace that could only be his through the Force. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Then he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Jareel judged that Obi-Wan was settled enough for the moment that he could leave him. He knew there was nothing he could do for Qui-Gon but felt compelled to have a look at him anyway. The Jedi was on his back. His breathing had slowed and his face was not so red. He was alive…beyond that Jareel knew nothing. He had seen the results of what the field had done to Qui-Gon before. Could Tel-sha adjust the intensity? Was the injury worse this time? Had his friend had enough time to recover from the previous assault or did this one come too soon? That could cause him further damage.

Jareel studied the prone form for a couple of minutes. "The Force take care of you," he muttered, then slowly he withdrew and sat next to Obi-Wan.

The apprentice opened his eyes. "Is he all right?"

"He's breathing and he's unconscious. More than that I can not say." He turned his ice blue eyes to look at Obi-Wan. "Are you all right?"

The apprentice hesitated long then finally whispered, "I don't know. This was my fault."

"Your fault? You fault yourself for finding a way out. Look at that big hole you punched in the wall. Big enough to get through. We could have easily left."

For the first time since he had caused the opening in the wall, Obi-Wan really looked at it. Yes, they could have gotten out that way. Now there were guards posted at the opening and workmen scrambling around to repair the wall for the second time in as many days.

"But I wasn't smart. Master Qui-Gon couldn't get out that way…and he had to endure…that."

"Don't you worry about your master. He's a strong Jedi. And remember what he said. Tel-sha is not going to kill us until he decides he can't get anything out of us."

"But…" Obi-Wan leaned forward

"You performed for his audience. Don't be hard on yourself about that. You probably helped Qui-Gon by doing that. Now Tel-sha has hope we will cooperate with him. If you hadn't given that little performance…well, his treatment of Qui-Gon might have been worse."

"I hurt him, but I helped him." Obi-Wan put his hands to his head. "I'm so confused. I shouldn't have given in…but I did. Then Master Qui-Gon tried to make me feel better about doing what I shouldn't have done. Now you are telling me that I helped him with what I did." In exasperation, he fell back against the wall. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Oh, I wish I had Qui-Gon's wisdom right now," Jareel sighed. "I'm a good fighter. So is your master…one of the best. But he's also one of the best in many areas. He had a master who taught him the value of wisdom, not just knowledge. Knowledge is just facts. Wisdom is knowing how to apply knowledge. It's something you can't teach; it's a gift. I think that's why Yoda and Qui-Gon were such a good master-apprentice match. They both had the gift of wisdom.

"Your master could tell you right now why you shouldn't feel bad. He could show you how you helped our situation but didn't compromise yourself. You think you did by giving that little demonstration, don't you? Because of what Qui-Gon said before about cooperation would keep Tel-sha's zoo open. But there are short-term ways to accomplish long range goals. If we stayed here and performed for Tel-sha without trying to find a way to escape or stop him…then we have compromised ourselves. If we can prolong our lives by giving him a little taste…then perhaps we can find the way out. Once free, we could report this to the council. They would see to shutting him down. We used our power for his zoo…but accomplished our goal in the long run. No compromise of principle."

"I see what you're saying…but Master Qui-Gon wouldn't use the Force for Tel-sha in the beginning. How do you know that what I did helped?"

"What was your reason for cooperating?"

"To help Master Qui-Gon. I didn't know what Tel-sha would do to him."

"You thought you would be protecting his well being?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. The answer seemed obvious.

"You did it to help another, and not for your own personal gain."

"Yes."

"So you used the Force to defend another and not just for what you would get out of it." Jareel spread his arms wide. "Did you do anything that violates the code?"

"No," Obi-Wan muttered.

Jareel put his arm around the apprentice's shoulders. "What have you done wrong then?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a couple of minutes as he thought that over. Then he said, "Master Jareel, you underestimate your wisdom."

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Let's have another look at your master."

He had not moved. He was still unconscious yet breathing. At least in that Obi-Wan could take comfort. The apprentice sat as close as he could to the field wall and watched.

"We are closing in on the planet that is the point of transmission now Master Windu."

"Very good. We have notified the ships that are coming. They will be arriving somewhat later than you will. However, there are many unknowns about this. You will have plenty of backup when they arrive if you need it."

"Yes Master…and besides we don't know how long the transmission will continue."

"This is true, but at least we have a single planet targeted now. When will you arrive?"

"Hours now Master."

"All right. Carry on and keep us informed."

"Yes sir."

_The light…it's too bright_. The Jedi's eyes were already closed but he pressed them tighter. It didn't shut out the light. And there was the pain. Just like before. He remembered waking up to light and pain. Oh…the pain. He made to roll to his side t get the light out of his eyes, but even a small movement flooded his body with agony. Instead, he decided to lay his arm across his face to shut out the offending light. It was a long aching trip from the floor to his face. He tried to keep it in, but a groan escaped from his lips.

The movement and the sound grabbed Obi-Wan's attention. He squeezed Jareel's arm and pointed. "Master!"

Without looking Qui-Gon mumbled, "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Master. Are you OK Master?"

A long hesitation. Just as Obi-Wan was about to ask again Qui-Gon groaned out his answer, "Same as before. I suppose…I'm all right. I just need…time to recover. Let me rest."

"That's best old friend," Jareel interjected. "You just lie there and take it easy. We'll leave you alone. Conserve your strength."

Obi-Wan greatly desired to talk to his master. He wanted to make sure Qui-Gon was really all right and not just trying to make him feel better. Also, he still needed reassurance from his own master that he had done nothing wrong in performing for Tel-sha. What Jareel said was logical…but he needed to know Qui-Gon agreed with Jareel's reasoning. However, he knew that this was not the time. It would be best to leave the Jedi completely alone so he could rest and recover and seek out the Force. The apprentice had never felt so powerless before.

Jareel sensed his feelings and patted him on the back. "I told you he was a strong man. He'll be fine. Just give him some time."

The Jedi was not allowed the luxury of a night to recover this time. He was not allowed hours even. In only minutes, after Qui-Gon had awakened Tel-sha was back.

"I do hope you have learned your lesson for good this time. The wall has been repaired…for the last time I trust. I warn you I will not stand much more of this. If you think I will not take drastic action against you…you are sadly mistaken."

Qui-Gon was still in a meditative trance. He was barely aware of Tel-sha's words, keeping his concentration on the Force, reaching for healing.

Tel-sha looked down at the prone Jedi. "Get up!"

But the still suffering Jedi was slow to respond. The creature produced his nefarious control box.

"Wait, please!" Obi-Wan cried out. _Master can you get up? He is threatening to use his weapon on you again._

_I don't know if I have the strength Padawan._

_Please at least try Master._

Slowly the Jedi came up to a sitting position. Tel-sha was obviously enjoying the power he had over the Jedi.

"We're waiting…and I grow impatient. Get up or I will take action."

Qui-Gon groaned deeply as he got his feet under him. His body was very sore and was protesting the lack of time to recover before such demands were placed on it. His knees were shaky. Obi-Wan was set at unease by the wan face on which beads of perspiration were beginning to form. As soon as he was upright, Tel-sha surrounded him again with the small containment cell.

"I can't stand," Qui-Gon croaked out.

"You will have to," Tel-sha informed him.

The Jedi made no reply, realizing it would do no good. But he didn't know how long his trembling legs would support him. He closed his eyes and reached out to the Force for strength. It would help…but his body needed time…the one thing Tel-sha was going to deny him.

"We have another group waiting. If you just do some of the same cute little tricks you did earlier…but not that last one," he wagged his finger in Obi-Wan's direction. "You see how much the Jedi is suffering…so I wouldn't think of doing anything foolish if I were you."

Qui-Gon was drawing heavily on the Force. He could feel it flow in his body…but it just couldn't heal him instantaneously. His legs were visibly trembling now. Obi-Wan took a step in his direction but stopped when Tel-sha warned him.

He just couldn't hold himself up any longer. Qui-Gon's legs collapsed and involuntarily he put his hands out. They contacted the field wall and the shock threw him backward. The shock from that contact threw him forward. The cycle was starting again.

"NO!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Don't do this to him! He hasn't done anything. I did it. Punish me! Punish me!" he sobbed.

Qui-Gon crumpled to the floor and immediately the dividing field snapped into place.

Obi-Wan fell to his knees. "Master, oh Master. Why are you doing this! What right have you!" But Tel-sha was gone. Jareel came and knelt down next to the apprentice. He gathered him into his arms and held him close as he sobbed. Jareel looked over to his friend on the floor. How much more could he take? Was Tel-sha now ready to take more drastic measures? This might be the beginning of the end for them Jareel realized.

The big Jedi gathered the Force and began to send comfort to the padawan. He also worried about how much Obi-Wan could take of this. His anger intensified with each assault Tel-sha made on Qui-Gon. Did the creature know anything of the Force? Was he aware of the dark side? Did he know what he could drive Obi-Wan to? Was that part of his goal? There was so much that he didn't know about these creatures, their motivations, their capabilities. How could you fight someone that you knew so little about? How would you know what would be effective against them?

Jareel pulled himself from those thoughts. He had to think of Obi-Wan right now. He had to be strong for him. It's true he couldn't do what Qui-Gon could do for him…but the apprentice needed someone to help him deal with this. And it gave Jareel something to occupy his mind as well. He had to fill it with something to keep his anger down. Staying in the Force and comforting Obi-Wan were what he needed to do.

Another look at Qui-Gon. Pain passed through the big Jedi. He had never felt so helpless…and he had never seen his friend suffer so. The truth be known…he could use someone to comfort him right now. In the past, that someone had been Qui-Gon. The Jedi was like a brother to him…and to him Jareel had always turned when he was hurting. Now he had no one to turn to. There was the Force…and that was sufficient. But how good it was sometimes to have flesh and blood to talk to, to look at, to see your feelings reflected on their face, to have a warm hand on your shoulder.

He had none of that…but he was supposed to be above needing it, wasn't he? He was a Jedi master. That meant he had achieved certain levels. His proficiency with the Force should be enough to see him through this. He couldn't doubt that…he really didn't doubt it…but still…

There was someone to share his pain…Obi-Wan. The padawan couldn't counsel him in his pain…but the two could talk and hold each other. "It's going to be all right young one. He's going to be fine."

"You don't know that," Obi-Wan's voice was muffled into Jareel's tunic. "You can't tell if he's OK or not. You can't reach through that wall with the Force to tell…or to help him."

That was all true…but what else could he tell Obi-Wan? He couldn't believe anything different. He refused to believe that Qui-Gon's life was going to be ended here…in a zoo! It couldn't be that way…it just couldn't be.

"Here now." Jareel grasped Obi-Wan by the shoulders and held him away so he could look into his face. "You can't give into this. You've got to get control of yourself. That's what Qui-Gon would expect of you. If you want to make what your master is suffering have any meaning then you have to overcome this. You can't let Tel-sha win. You were worried earlier about compromising yourself for Tel-sha. You haven't yet…but if you give into these feelings, you will. You're dangerously close to allowing your anger to rule you. And you know what that means."

The big Jedi stared into the overly bright blue eyes. Obi-Wan blinked and a single tear overflowed and traced the line of his cheek. Jareel reached out and gently wiped it away. He could feel the apprentice relax in his grip. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths. A bare hint of a smile touched the corners of Jareel's mouth. He had gotten through to him.

He watched the apprentice for a couple of minutes. Satisfied that he was settling down and trying to meditate, he left him. Coming close to the invisible wall, Jareel settled on his knees and closed his eyes. He allowed himself to slip into a trance and tried to penetrate the containment field with the Force. It was to no avail however. He was unable to reach through and send healing power to Qui-Gon. He hoped Qui-Gon's passive existence in the Force would be enough to restore him until the Jedi wakened and could take a more active role in his healing.

Jareel just remained where he was and meditated. He needed it so very badly. His control was slipping as well. If he allowed himself to admit it, he could almost see himself bashing Tel-sha's head against the wall. But he wouldn't allow that picture to form in his head. _No space pirate, you don't win. I'll fight you to the death. Not out of anger…never out of anger. I'll fight you because you are wrong and your cause is not just._

Complete silence filled the room. Then the Force began to build in the room. As Jareel and Obi-Wan dwelled in it, the Force began to flow more easily. They were strengthened and refreshed. Both were able to gather their control and reign in their feelings. Peace again filled them.

Then a sound shattered the quiet. A moan. At once Jareel and Obi-Wan opened their eyes and turned toward Qui-Gon. He was stirring. Each movement seemed to be filled with pain. Every time he even twitched, he groaned.

"Master," Obi-Wan said in a quiet voice.

"Obi-Wan." The sound was barely audible.

Silence. The apprentice and Jareel both wanted to ask if Qui-Gon was all right, but it was obvious he was not. They were at a loss.

"Qui-Gon…how badly are you hurt?"

"I don't…know Jareel. I just know…how much…pain I feel. The shocks…are…intense." The effort to speak seemed to leave him exhausted.

"I've tried to penetrate this damnable field with the Force...and I just can't do it."

No answer.

"Qui-Gon?"

"Hmm…"

Obi-Wan was instantly concerned at the lack of responsiveness. "Do you _really_ think he's going to be all right?"

"I think the best thing we can do is leave him alone. He needs to save his strength and questioning him will not help him. Just let him lie in peace. The Force can heal him. We'll just hinder him from that if we keep talking to him."

"But…"

"Just give him a few minutes, all right? Just a few minutes and then we'll try talking to him."

Obi-Wan sat back on his heels and just stared at the lanky Jedi sprawled on his stomach. His face was so pale and drawn. Jareel saw the look on Obi-Wan's face. "Remember what I told you about your feelings. You can't let Tel-sha get the best of you in this. You have to defeat him first inside before you can defeat him outside."

Obi-Wan nodded and tried to settle himself. Jareel stayed close by. They tried to make small talk but it was too awkward. So they lapsed into silence and just kept vigil next to the containment field wall. How many minutes passed before there was any response from the prone Jedi they had no idea. But finally he opened his eyes. "Obi-Wan? Jareel?"

"We're here Master," Obi-Wan leaned forward as much as he could.

"I'm still not over the worst of it," he spoke almost in a slurred speech. "But I think…I'm all right." Then he closed his eyes. "I just need…to rest."

"Rest old friend," Jareel insisted. "Just rest." He looked over to Obi-Wan and was glad to see hope on the young face once more.

But then his hope was shattered into tiny pieces.

"Hmm…he really seems to be quite bad this time," Tel-sha said in a mocking tone. "And if you had only given me a little cooperation it wouldn't have come to this. Tell me, is his life worth this? Would you rather perform a few tricks and be well fed and taken care of…and your friend live? Or would you rather be stubborn and force me to kill him. It would be your own fault then. You would have caused his death."

Obi-Wan leaped to his feet. "No. No matter what you say…if you kill him it's your fault. And if you do kill him I won't rest until I see you brought to justice."

Tel-sha laughed. "Such brave words…especially for one who is locked up. How do you expect to bring me to justice when you are a prisoner?"

"I'll find a way. I promise you…I'll find a way."

"Really," the creature said dryly. "You do that. In the mean time, we have a group for you to perform for. So," he said to Qui-Gon, "You must get up."

"Leave him alone," Obi-Wan said through clenched teeth. "He can't get up. Even you can see that. I'm the one who broke your precious wall the last time. Why don't you punish me instead?"

"I will…I will. You're next. But it's still your friend's turn. Now get up!" But Qui-Gon didn't move. Tel-sha extracted the now all too familiar box.

"NO!" Obi-Wan yelled. "No! He can't get up. He's already injured. Don't do it."

But Tel-sha pressed the button on the weapon and the Jedi master rolled into a ball as pain overwhelmed his already weakened body. With no control left in him, he cried out in his agony. The creature released him. "Now will you get up?"

"How can you expect him to get up?" Jareel asked. "You torture him and you expect him to just get up like nothing happened?"

"I will enjoy torturing you…you've always been a trouble maker."

"And I will be…until the day you kill me, I will be."

"Then you will die an early death."

"So be it."

"Get up!" He pressed the button again. Qui-Gon cried out and begged Tel-sha to stop. That was more than Obi-Wan could stand. He started forward and Jareel had to restrain him again.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"No! You can't get to him. You'll only hurt yourself."

"He's going to kill Master Qui-Gon!"

Sha-mel came running up. "Tel-sha! Tel-sha!"

The creature released the control and turned on the assistant. "What do you mean by interrupting me! How dare you? Should I use this on you?" He turned the weapon toward Sha-mel.

"Please! Please hear me first! It's important! We have been invaded!"

"Invaded? What are you talking about?"

"A ship has landed outside the facility. There are four men who tried to come in. Of course, we didn't let them in…but they had odd weapons. They are cutting through the doors."

"What? They are cutting through the outer doors? A blaster couldn't get through them."

"Yet they are cutting through them!"

Jareel and Obi-Wan looked at each other. Cutting through blaster proof doors? Could it be? It sounded like a light saber! Dare they get their hopes up?

Sha-mel and Tel-sha ran down the corridor. The creatures forgot to change the door back to its white appearance…it remained transparent.

"Master. Master Qui-Gon. Speak to me please." Obi-Wan thought he saw some slight movement but he wasn't sure. "Master, please. Let me know you're all right."

But there was no response. There was nothing they could do but sit and wait…just what they had been doing. Obi-Wan wished he could at least see his master's face but his back was toward the apprentice. Jareel settled next to him and patted his shoulder. "Do you think those are Jedi that are here, Jareel?"

"It sounds as if it may be. You said the council was sending a ship. Perhaps this is it. I hope for Qui-Gon's sake it is. That space pirate is ruthless."

A couple of minutes later they heard voices in the corridor. Then through the transparent door they caught sight of Tel-sha being led by…familiar faces. Jedi knights Thinorin and Gerina.

"Gerina," Jareel called out to an old friend as he leaped to his feet. "Are we ever glad to see you! Thinorin…you too."

"Alright," the tall thin blue skinned Jedi said to Tel-sha. "Open the door."

"Careful," Jareel warned. "There's some kind of force field dividing the room. It's quite potent. There's some kind of control that he has for it…and a weapon as well. The are both small box type controls."

Gerina pushed the tan creature to the wall while Thinorin dug through his pockets. He fished out both boxes.

"Which one is the control for the field?" Thinorin asked.

Sulkily, Tel-sha pointed to one. The Jedi started to manipulate the control.

"Just a minute," Jareel said. "The weapon is very directional…and I have no reason to trust him. Point that at Tel-sha and then move the control."

Thinorin started to comply with Jareel's suggestion, but Tel-sha cried, "Wait, wait! That is the weapon. The other one is the field controller."

Thinorin looked puzzled at it. "I don't understand the markings. Jareel, do you trust him enough to tell me how to operate this?"

"No."

Thinorin studied it and carefully turned a control. The field wall that divided the room disappeared. At once Obi-Wan and Jareel ran to Qui-Gon.

"Master!" The apprentice gently rolled the Jedi to his back.

"Obi-Wan," he whispered.

"It's all right Master. It's over. The ship has arrived. It's over." Obi-Wan lay his head on Qui-Gon's chest and bit his lip to hold back the tears that were just beneath the surface. How worried he had been about his master.

And now, in this weakened state, without a strong grasp on the Force to control his feelings, Obi-Wan could strongly sense not just Qui-Gon's emotions, but his pain as well. At once he reached out to the Force to strengthen himself and began sending his healing energy to the Jedi master.

Qui-Gon could feel the flow of energy. He knew he needed it…but he also knew how much he needed. He was concerned for Obi-Wan's well being and tried to push him away. "No…too much. You'll weaken yourself. Let me rest. Be OK."

"Obstinate wompa," Jareel said. "Let the boy help you. There are others of us here who can help. He need not exhaust himself." Jareel realized it would be therapeutic for Obi-Wan to help his master…since he felt he had caused the punishment for smashing the outer wall.

Qui-Gon was too fatigued and ill feeling to argue. He just lay still and allowed Obi-Wan to tend him.

Thinorin and Gerina went back down the corridor with Tel-sha.

The four Jedi who arrived had searched the building. There were only four other of the creatures besides Tel-sha. The beings were locked up while the Jedi began unlocking the cells containing the other specimens of the exhibit. All sentient beings kidnapped from their home planets by Tel-sha's "snare" that conveyed them here. Some had been here weeks, others a couple of years.

While all this was going on, Obi-Wan and Jareel tended to Qui-Gon. Thinorin and Gerina spelled them so that the Jedi could have constant attention until he began feeling stronger. He was still lying in the exhibit room they had occupied, but he was feeling much better—the healing had greatly restored him. The pain was gone for the most part…but his body still bore the soreness and other marks of Tel-sha's instruments.

"I think I feel strong enough to sit up now," Qui-Gon said.

"Easy now…slow, you obstinate wompa," Jareel muttered as he helped his friend into a sitting position.

Obi-Wan was smiling. True, the Jedi wasn't completely over it…but he looked so much improved. The apprentice was greatly relieved. "You OK sitting up?" he asked.

"Yes Padawan, I'm fine. Thank you both for all you've done. I know I couldn't have made it through this without you, my friend and my apprentice."

They helped Qui-Gon to one of the beds in the sleep room and allowed him to rest and sleep. Some hours later the other ships arrived. The Jedi council had been contacted and informed of the situation. Arrangements were going to be made by the Jedi temple to make sure each captive creature was taken back to its planet. The local government claimed to have no knowledge of Tel-sha and his zoo. That seemed unlikely considering the business records, which showed a healthy profit. For that reason the Jedi council decided to take on the responsibility of returning kidnapped beings rather than trusting the indifferent government

The trip to Coruscant was quiet for the trio. They were on a different ship from the one that was brining Tel-sha and his assistants. And Qui-Gon was glad. They had suffered physically and emotionally from their treatment and they needed to be away from the beings as they came to terms with their feelings. It was a good time to relax, rest and recover from the ordeal. And they took great advantage of the time, knowing the arrival at Coruscant would bring their hardship back to the forefront, as they had to relive it in reporting to the Jedi council.

A very happy greeting took place on the landing area at the Jedi temple. Naturally the Jedi were glad to see the safe return of their colleagues…but the reunion between Jareel and his very concerned padawan was a sight to warm even the coldest heart.

"Master!" Daven cried as he ran forward.

"Daven," the big Jedi grabbed his apprentice in a huge hug. He was so glad to see the boy he forgot his strength. Only when Daven started gasping for air did Jareel realize how tightly he was gripping the padawan. "I'm sorry Daven. I'm just so glad to see you. For a while I didn't think…" his voice trailed off.

"Master," Daven said and then broke off. He swiped at a tear, trying not to be seen. "I didn't know if you…"

"Shh. It's all right now young one. It's over. Thank the Force, it's over." The pair walked off, the big Jedi's arm draped around his padawan. They were speaking in low tones.

Qui-Gon watched his friend walk away. Even though Obi-Wan had been with him throughout the ordeal, he still thought he knew what Jareel must be feeling. The elder Jedi put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "Padawan, you held up well in hard circumstances."

Obi-Wan hung his head. "I don't think I did Master."

"You still have things to learn Obi-Wan…and this was an unusual situation. Don't be too hard on yourself. I wasn't disappointed in anything I saw…and neither was Jareel."

Obi-Wan looked up in surprise. "You mean Master Jareel…after everything I did…how I acted."

"He told me that even though you found it hard to deal with, you still didn't give in even though the temptations were great. You lived up to the code. Obi-Wan, you still are an apprentice. You still are learning. You can't expect to know everything at once. Only through trial and tribulation do you learn to apply what you have learned. And…there are situations that we go through where we need the support and strength of another. I wouldn't have made it on my own in this situation. I'm thankful I had you and Jareel to help me and support me. And I'm thankful Jareel was there for you when I couldn't be."

"He is wise Master…but not as wise as you."

Qui-Gon chuckled…the first time since he had been taken from the Jedi temple. "Don't put me too high Padawan. I still have things to learn as well."

The three Jedi were given a day to rest before they were called before the council to report on Tel-sha and his zoo. It was a hard report to listen to…harder still for the three Jedi to relive. The memories were fresh in their minds…and the pain. The council promised to bring this up before the Galactic Senate where a trial for the creatures would properly be held. There would be more than enough eyewitness accounts to assure a conviction, not only from the Jedi, but also from the other creatures who were held captive. As difficult as it was for them to recount their experiences, none of them shrank from the opportunity to relate their story to the Senate.

Qui-Gon was happy to have a short break before the trial started. He still had nightmares about the ordeal. This afternoon he had determined to spend by himself. Since he had been back Mi'al had wanted to check him over, there had been reports to give, other Jedi were constantly asking about the experience. This time was going to be his alone. He had made himself a cup of tea and retired to the balcony. How good it was to be back here. Even with the buzz of air traffic and the crowd of Coruscant…it was much to be preferred. Best of all, he was back in his little garden. That he really needed just now. Qui-Gon desperately needed an afternoon soaking in his connection with the living Force…and this was just the place he wanted to do it...in his own small green space.

He leaned his head back and allowed the sun to warm his face. After so many days in artificial light it felt wonderful to have the sun on his skin again. The fragrance of the plants was intoxicating to him after the almost antiseptic smell of their cages. All around him…the sun, the fragrance, the plants themselves, the living Force thrived and flowed. Qui-Gon completely relaxed and bathed himself in it. He felt as if he were sinking deeper and deeper into a well that was filled only with calm, peace, serenity. The Jedi master had not been this calm since the last time he was here on his balcony before he was kidnapped. He finally felt as if he were home now.

A sound broke into his trance. The door chime. He was much too relaxed and comfortable to get up however. He reached out and sensed a familiar presence. Using the Force he activated the panel to open the door. Obi-Wan stepped in and looked around. "Master?"

_On the balcony Padawan._

Obi-Wan crossed to the open door. "I'm sorry Master. I didn't know you were on the balcony or I wouldn't have bothered you. I know how much you prefer your solitude when you are out here."

"It's all right Padawan. Please sit down. Because I enjoy my solitude here doesn't mean I always want to be alone. Sometimes solitude is quiet…not aloneness. You are always welcome. I can't think of anyone I'd rather share this environment with right now than you. I think we could both benefit from a good saturation in the living Force right now."

The apprentice realized he was being invited into his master's sanctum, his escape. He was glad and honored. And as he relaxed and began to feel the living Force so strong around him…he thought maybe he finally understood why Qui-Gon had gone to the trouble to carefully cultivate his small garden.

"Thank you Master. I'm very glad to be here."

"I'm glad that you finally understand Obi-Wan. Sit back and drink of the living Force."

And so they did. Until late into the night when both began to get heavy eyelids, they sat, looked, listened, sensed, and talked only little. The Force restored them and rested them. A couple of times they each said they needed to get to bed…but neither moved…so deep in relaxation were they. Finally their eyes closed to open no more that night. And the garden and the living Force kept watch over them through the night…

66


End file.
